Descubriendo a Bella
by isabella33
Summary: Edward vuelve  por un tiempo a Forks despues de 2 años en la universidad de medicina cuando descubre que Bella no es tan niña como el la recordava y se enamora locamnete de ella     no apta para menores de 18
1. Chapter 1

**Es mi primera historia asi que por fi darme muchos animos prometo que os va a encantar no apta para menores de 18**

**Capitulo 1 la sorpresa **

**Edward POV**

Hacía dos días que había llegado a forks después de dos años fuera, había estado en Londres donde me habían concedido una beca para cursar mis estudios allí. Los gritos de la alborotadora de Alice llegaron a mis oídos como un tintineo la verdad es que esos dos años la había echado mucho de menos, apreciaba que estaba discutiendo con alguien, asome mi mirada por la ventana de mi habitación cuando la descubrí junto a Alice resoplando sin parar. La bronca de Alice iba dirigida a una preciosidad de 1'65m con pelo castaño y ojos color chocolate su preciosa y blanquecina piel sobre esa esbelta Figura reflejando atreves de los rayos de sol me dejaron en el limbo por varios minutos su cara me sonaba pero estaba completamente seguro de que no la conocía era imposible, me hubiera acordado de una belleza así. Cuando mi cerebro reacciono me vestí tan rápido como pude y baje las escaleras de dos en dos para dirigirme hacia la piscina donde se encontraba Alice junto con mi diosa del amor misteriosa.

-Hola hermanita que haciendo amigas nuevas y no me las presentas – le dije en tono burlón, mientras mis ojos no se apartaban de semejante belleza como la que estaba al lado de Alice

-Oh Edward deja de hacer el tonto, conoces perfectamente a Bella, y sabes que desde que la conozco nos pasamos discutiendo por su dejadez de imagen

En ese momento mi cabeza se bloqueo ¿a qué se refería con Bella y que yo la conocía?, la única amiga que Alice tenia por el nombre de Bella y que yo conocía, pensé era Bella Swan. Esa Bella que infinidad de veces Emmett y yo habíamos hecho rabiar desde el primer día que Alice la trajo a casa, pero era imposible no podía ser yo la recordaba y no era la Bella que ahora mismo estaban contemplando mis ojos, era la divina perfección en persona. Su preciosa melena lisa, sus curvas deslumbrantes, su pálida piel a la luz del sol y su pech…_que te pierdes Edward que eres un caballero controla tus instintos primarios_

–Bella perdona es que estas tan, tan… bueno no le vas a dar un abrazo a un viejo amigo que hace tiempo que no ves- ella puso una sonrisa en su cara y se dirigió hacia mi dándome un gran abrazo, mi cuerpo se estremeció al tacto de sus manos sobre mi espalda, olía tan bien y tan dulce como a un aroma avainillado pronto empecé a notar la reacción que ella me hacía sentir en cierta parte de mi cuerpo y me distancie de ella con cierto disimulo no quería parecer brusco, pero tampoco quería que Bella notara lo que me hacía sentir, hacia mucho que no la había visto y no sabía si tendría a alguien o no, yo rezaba por que estuviera libre y si así era no dudaría en hacerla mía.

-me alegro mucho de verte Edward ¿cuándo llegaste? Alice no me había dicho que habías vuelto de Londres

-llegue hace dos días me apetecía mucho ver a la familia y a los viejos amigos –de repente un claxon sonó y apareció Emmett y su prometida Rosalie

-Bella Jacob esta fuera esperándote-dijo Emmett mientras se dirigía hacia mí -que pasa Eddie has visto como ha cambiado nuestra Bella- ella simplemente agacho la cabeza y sus mejillas se volvieron de un tono rojizo

-Emmett no me llames así sabes que no me gusta- replique mientras el claxon volvió a sonar

-lo siento chicos eh de marcharme Jacob se está impacientando, nos vemos esta tarde

Mire Hacia afuera i vi a Bella subirse a una moto conducida por un tío que parecía un armario de dos puertas, y media como unos dos metros pude comprobar como ella se aferraba fuertemente a su cintura y recostaba su mejilla sobre la espalda de este , mientras se alejaba, un puñetazo en mi hombro hizo que desviara mi vista

-parece que a Eddie le apetecería jugar con Bella, como en los viejos tiempos pero creo que esta vez serian otro tipo de juegos verdad hermanito-pude oír las risas de el resto de los chicos

-no digas estupideces Emmett- gruñí mientras me dirigía de nuevo a mi habitación, la verdad es que Emmett tenía toda la razón del mundo pero no iba a aceptarlo y menos delante de Emmett bocazas Cullen, no sin antes comprobar que Bella no tenía nada con ese tal Jacob, el toc toc en la puerta de mi dormitorio me alejo de ese pensamiento

-Edward soy Alice puedo pasar

-Alice no me apetece seguir escuchando mas bromas y risitas –Edward- dijo Alice adentrándose en mi habitación-solo quería saber si te apetecería ir esta tarde a nadar un poco a la push con nosotros

-está bien-dije seco y cortante-perfecto saldremos alrededor de las 4-dijo Alice, mientras observaba como salía de mi habitación escuchando el ruido de sus tacones alejarse, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve dándole vueltas a mi cabeza, hasta que me percate que era casi hora de ir con el grupo saque del cajón de mi cómoda un bañador tipo bóxer y me lo puse después prepare en una bolsa mi toalla y alguna cosa imprescindible y baje a encuentro de los chicos que estaban casi listos


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 dudas **

-Edward que sorpresa-exclamo Jasper a la vez que saludaba con un apretón Jasper era el novio de mi hermana Alice y uno de mis mejores amigos, desde que empezamos el parvulario - Alice me dijo que estarías aquí un tiempo pero no me había dicho que ya habías llegado, me alegro de verte

-bueno que salimos o nos quedamos de cháchara todo el día-dijo Alice en tono divertido

-vamos en mi jepp-dijo Emmett –el problema está en que no cavemos todos –replico Alice

-Alice tan solo somos 5 no hay problema le dije

-ya pero es que hay que recoger a Bella-esas palabras sonaron como música para mis oídos era como si el cielo se despejaba después de una tormenta

-está bien yo iré con mi volvo y pasare por ella nos vemos en la push en 5 minutos-les dije al resto mientras me metía en mi coche

-ten cuidado Eddie no vayas a perderte por otro sitio tu y Bella-dijo Emmett soltando una risa que yo acalle con una mirada desafiante y un gruñido

**Bella pov**

No podía parar de darle vueltas a la imagen de Edward en el jardín, no, no podía ser juraría que le gustaba por cómo me miraba, o me sonreía esa sonrisa torcida que solo el sabia poner y que tantas veces en la infancia me había hecho derretirme _pero que dices Bella no digas tonterías es un chico 10 un dios del Olimpo y tu….tu solo eres Bella_ y aun siendo cierto, yo estaba con Jake hacía ya dos años que él me había propuesto salir juntos, como algo más que amigos en principio me negué yo le dije que quería esperar a ese príncipe azul que me hiciera sentir mariposas en el estomago y todo eso, que lo quería pero que lo veía más como un amigo, pero a quien iba a engañar con esa estupidez de príncipe azul, yo no esperaba un príncipe azul normal y corriente yo esperaba a Edward, a mi Edward Cullen, tenía la esperanza de que algún día se fijar en mi pero mis sueños se rompieron cuando él se fue a Londres a la facultad de medicina. Desde ese día Jake y yo nos veíamos mas, cuando él no estaba en mi casa yo estaba en la suya siempre encontrábamos algo para hacer juntos, Jake no volvió a mencionar el tema hasta hace una semana que de nuevo me propuso ser algo más que amigos, en estos dos años había empezado a sentir algo por Jacob y acepte.

Pero todos esos sentimientos parecían haberse esfumado esta mañana cuando vi a Edward, mi Edward. En ese momento oí el sonido de un claxon y cogí mi bolso de baño y me dirigí a la puerta pensando que sería Alice y los chicos para ir a la push, mi corazón latía impaciente sabía que había un 99 por cien de posibilidades que Edward fuera, pero mi mente me recordaba a Jake.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando abrí la puerta de casa y me lo encontré allí apoyado sobre la puerta del acompañante de su volvo con unas gafas de sol y sus manos en los bolsillos con ese pelo color bronce tan típicamente revuelto como siempre ¡DIOS PODIA ESTAR MAS IRRESISTIBLE! los dos años en Londres le habían sentado más que bien había vuelto incluso más irresistible de lo que yo recordara. Su cara esbozo una sonrisa torcida cuando me vio aparecer a la vez que me abría la puerta de su coche, en ese momento me hubiera lazando sobre su cuello y le habría hecho el amor allí mismo en su coche como tantas veces había soñado _piensa en Jake Bella, piensa en Jake_

-espero que no te importe que haya venido yo a recogerte el resto se fueron con el jeep de Emmett- importarme que me iba a importar que un dios del Olimpo bajara para recogerme

-no, no me importa prefiero no viajar con tu hermana, a veces es un poco irritante

-si quieres puedo ser tu chofer particular –me dijo poniendo esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba, a la vez que mis mejillas se volvían de un rojo intenso

-veo que sigues sonrojándote como de pequeña –puse mis manos de inmediato sobre mis mejillas y me encogí de hombros

-no te preocupes Bella siempre me ha gustado ver cómo te sonrojas te hace aun más bella de lo que eres-era mi imaginación o Edward, Edward amor de mi vida Cullen estaba flirteando conmigo _no seas estúpida Bella solo intenta ser amable_ al momento Edward arranco su coche y en cuestión de minutos habíamos llegado a la push

-Be…lla –dijo Alice canturreando desde dentro del agua con esa voz de duendecilla que tenia –espero que te hayas puesto el traje de baño que te regale-si Alice me lo he puesto –le dije con una voz de resinación, la verdad es que me lo había estado pensando ya que era un poco atrevido era de esos trajes de baño que cubren lo justo.

Fui a buscar mi toalla dentro de mi bolso de baño pero no había rastro de ella, cuando vino a mi mente la imagen de la toalla encima de mi cama –oh mierda- exclame un poco más alto de lo normal porque todos se me quedaron mirando

-algún problema Bella- dijo Alice –no simplemente he olvidado mi toalla de baño en casa-le respondí

-podemos compartir la mía si no te importa, es bastante grande- sugirió Edward, en ese momento solo pude asentir con mi cabeza antes de que mi rubor fuera presente. Mis ojos se fueron a la arena donde Edward estaba estirando la toalla junto a las otras dos ya que Emmett y Alice compartían toalla con sus respectivas parejas

-no puedo creer lo que están oyendo mis oídos oh Bella eres mi diosa has conseguido lo que ninguna otra chica ha podido conseguir que Edward Cullen le interese algo más que los libros de medicina que se empolla, pídeme lo que quieras

-Emmett deja de hacer el idiota- le gruño Edward ¿ podía ser posible lo que Emmett estaba diciendo o simplemente lo hacía por meterse con él como siempre había hecho? Un grito me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Vamos chicos el agua esta buenísima- dijo Rose mientras salpicaba a Emmett me desprendí de mis shorts y mi camiseta y antes de que pudiera reaccionar estaba dentro del agua.

- Emmett eres, eres…. –es que como no te decidías a entrar pensé que necesitarías un empujón, por cierto Bella Wow te queda genial ese traje de baño-de pronto note como mi cara se ponía del color del tomate pero la guinda del pastel la puso Edward cuando lo vi acercarse con ese bañador tan sexy y tan ajustado hacia mi oreja-tiene razón Emmett, te ves fantástica con ese bikini-por dios otra vez mi subconsciente me traicionaba poniéndome ese rubor tan característico made in Bella ¿estaba siendo amable o de verdad es que intentaba ligar conmigo?.

El día fue pasando era ya casi hora de comer y montamos un picnic con la comida que cada uno había aportado, una vez habíamos comido nos tumbamos en la arena para descansar un rato cuando me percate de que Edward ya estaba sentado sobre la toalla. No sabía cómo había ido a parar la toalla al centro quedando en un extremo la de Rose y Emmett seguida de la de Edward y mía y al otro extremo Alice y Jasper, pero no sé porque pero deducía por la sonrisa burlona de Emmett que era cosa suya.

Me senté al lado de Edward quedando a mi derecha mientras que a mi izquierda estaba Alice. A los pocos segundos me percate de que Alice y Jasper estaban tumbados en la arena besándose.

-oh dais asco iros a un hotel -dijimos Edward y yo a unísono lo que provoco que los dos estalláramos en risas, ya que Emmett y Rose estaban haciendo mismo que Alice y Jasper.

-¿te apetece dar un paseo por la playa mientras mis dos hermanos terminan su numerito? Yo acepte moviendo mi cabeza mientras Edward se levantaba y me extendía una mano para que yo me levantase.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora stephenie Meyer yo solo fantaseo con ellos**

**Capitulo 3 a por todas**

**Edward pvo**

Me dirigí directamente hacia la casa de Bella e hice sonar el claxon para que supiera que había llegado estaba nervioso e impaciente por volverla a ver, así que después de sentarme de mil formas diferentes en el asiento de mi volvo opte por salir y esperarla sobre la puerta del acompañante, a los pocos segundos ella salió a través de la puerta y mi corazón empezó a acelerarse cuando la vi con esos shorts y mi mente empezó a ir por libre solo pensaba en empujarla hacia mí y apretarla todo lo fuerte que pudiera sobre mi cuerpo y hacerle el amor ahora mismo. Le abrí la puerta de mi coche y ella subió tímidamente.

-espero que no te importe que haya venido yo a recogerte el resto se fueron con el jeep de Emmett- por suerte para mí la verdad es que creo que Alice se olía algo y lo preparo todo aposta

-no, no me importa prefiero no viajar con tu hermana, a veces es un poco irritante- me dijo ella con voz tímida en ese momento no se qué paso por mi mete si era por el hecho de tenerla tan cerca que mi subconsciente me traiciono.

-si quieres puedo ser tu chofer particular-ella se sonrojo -veo que sigues sonrojándote como de pequeña –mientras ponía sus manos de inmediato sobre sus mejías a la vez que se encogía de hombros

-no te preocupes Bella siempre me ha gustado ver cómo te sonrojas te hace aun más bella de lo que eres- _echa el freno Cullen contrólate que la vas a cagar_ arranque mi coche y acelere tan rápido como pude estaba deseando llegar a Push y poder ver a Bella en traje de baño en pocos minutos estábamos allí y vi como mi hermana Alice canturreaba el nombre de ella esperando que el traje de baño que ella había escogido fuera el que Alice le regalo ella asintió con un poco de resignación cuando se quito su ropa y vi su traje de baño me entraron ganas de adorar a mi hermana una y mil veces `por darme ese regalo, Bella llevaba un precioso bikini blanco que solo tapaba lo justo y necesario y eso a mí me enloquecía. Estaba decidido Bella seria mía.

Una mierda salió de su boca sacándome de mi ensoñación mientras la veía rebuscar una y otra vez en su bolso de baño, mientras algo en mi interior decía que no tenga toalla, que no tenga toalla

-algún problema Bella- dijo Alice

–no simplemente he olvidado mi toalla de baño en casa- bien dios me escucha y yo como buen caballero que soy le ofrecí la mía así la tendría muy cerquita de mi.

-no puedo creer lo que están oyendo mis oídos oh Bella eres mi diosa has conseguido lo que ninguna otra chica ha podido conseguir que Edward Cullen le interese algo más que los libros de medicina que se empolla, pídeme lo que quieras

-Emmett deja de hacer el idiota- le gruñí siempre tenía que estar fastidiando.

hubiera tenido que perderme con mi diosa a un lugar desierto donde ahora mismo le estaría haciendo el amor sensualmente mientras ella acariciaba m¡ piel y yo la suya mientras nuestros cuerpos se fundían en uno acoplándose a la perfección, mientras mi pene hacia movimientos sensuales dentro de su coño húmedo por la excitación mientras jadeábamos nuestros nombres cuando llegáramos a un potente orgasmo a la vez y descasábamos uno sobre el otro piel contra piel, besándonos una y otra vez hasta excitarnos de nuevo y volver a un nuevo round de orgasmos. Un grito me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Vamos chicos el agua esta buenísima- dijo Rose mientras salpicaba a Emmett en ese momento me desprendí de mis pantalones y mi camiseta y empecé a correr rápidamente hacia el agua para que nadie pudiera ver lo evidente, una erección descomunal.

Emmett lanzo a Bella al agua en un descuido de ella cosa que no me molesto mucho al fin y al cabo era Emmett, que como siempre termino sonrojando a mi niña con sus comentarios tontos.

-Bella Wow te queda genial ese traje de baño- me encanto verla sonrojarse así que añadí un poco mas de calor a su preciosa carita de niña he de reconocer que cuándo se ruborizaba me excitaba aun mas.

El tiempo transcurrió entre risas y juegos y decidimos salir y tomar algo montamos el picnic y empezamos a comer al momento fui el único que se percato de que mi jodido hermano Emmett se había levantado y se dirigió hacia las toallas de baño arrastrando la mía al centro de las dos restantes, lo mire con una mirada desafiante y el simplemente me guiño un ojo se acerco a mi con disimulo evitando que el resto se diera cuanta y me susurro en mi oído.

–tómalo como una ayuda o un favor, como quieras pero he visto como la miras y cómo reacciona tu pequeño Eddie y sé que estas colado por su cuerpo Edward-en ese momento no supe que decir y simplemente calle y con mi mirada de alguna manera le di las gracias a mi hermano.

Cuando terminamos de comer me dirigí hacia mi toalla mientras el resto hizo lo mismo Bella se sentó tímidamente a mi lado y vi como Emmett se tumbaba y se comía a besos a su prometida Rosalie.

-oh dais asco iros a un hotel –dijimos Bella y yo a unísono lo que provoco que los dos estalláramos en risas, ya que Alice y Jasper estaban haciendo mismo que Emmett y Rose, ahí comprendí por que Emmett puso mi toalla al centro.

-¿te apetece dar un paseo por la playa mientras mis dos hermanos terminan su numerito? ella acepto moviendo su cabeza mientras yo me levantaba y le tendi una mano para que se levantase

El simple roce de su mano hizo que me excitara pero debía controlarme. Ella se levanto y nos dirigimos hacia la orilla de la playa y empezamos a pasear mientras el agua del mar rozaba nuestros pies.

-bueno cuéntame ¿Qué tal por Londres? –me pregunto con su dulce voz

-bien, pero la verdad es que me apetecía volver a Forks, echaba de menos a mi familia y aun que te parezca raro a Alice

-si te comprendo- dijo Bella en un tono suave-a veces yo también la echo de menos pero otras la mataría directamente.

Ambos nos reímos por su comentario y seguimos avanzando por la playa charlando, me sentía tan a gusto con ella que mi mente empezó a ir por libre independizándose de mi cuerpo no quería que el día terminase, de repente note como el agua salpicaba mi cara cuando me dispuse a mirar oí una tierna y sensual voz

-despierta Cullen- me dijo ella entre risas mientras me salpicaba más agua con sus preciosas piernas

-ahora veras Swan- le dije corriendo tras de ella para intentar cogerla pero mis pies se enredaron y cai a la arena lo que provoco mas risa ella, estaba tan sexy frente a mi riéndose con cara de niña.

Me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantarme, al tiempo que yo cogía su mano la empuje hacia mi cayendo ella encima de mí. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y nuestras respiraciones se hicieron mas agitadas nuestros labios casi se rozaban, la cogí por los hombros y voltee sobre ella quedando ahora su espalda sobre la arena húmeda, y me quede mirando sus preciosos ojos chocolate. Fui bajando mi cara lentamente y cuando apenas estaba a milímetros de sus labios oí una voz que me gritaba

-Cullen apártate de mi chica- dijo una voz grave en ese momento supe que era Jacob mi mayor rival desde la niñez, el otro día en la moto no la había reconocido pero ahora estaba ahí frente a nosotros.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de la señora Meyer yo solo fantaseo con ellos**

**Capitulo 4 sueños rotos**

Bella me dio un empujón para poder salir de debajo de mi cuerpo que casi la aprisionaba y salió corriendo al encuentro de Jacob

-Jake – pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada mas este la cogió con una mano por su cintura mientras la pegaba fuertemente a su cuerpo dándole un largo beso mientras su mirada se dirigía a mi desafiante.

Estaba claro que todas las esperanzas que había puesto en Bella se las llevaban las olas del mar, así como mi corazón de ver como ella le correspondía el beso a ese chucho. Pero no iba a rendirme le arrebataría a Bella, mi Bella delante de sus narices, esto era la ley del más fuerte y Bella seria mi recompensa.

no iba a descansar hasta tenerla entre mis brazos, me dirigí donde se encontraban mis hermanos y me percate de que estaban dentro del agua los cuatro muy entusiasmados en sus labores, por las risitas de mi hermana Alice estaba casi seguro de que estaban haciéndolo dentro del agua, sabía que a Jasper le encantaba decía que era súper excitante el placer que proporcionaba, a la vez del morbo decía de que nadie se percataba de lo que ocurría ya que solo tenía que hacer la braguita del bikini hacia un lado para poder penetrarla. Y por la postura de Emmett y rose creo que habían decidido ponerlo también en práctica. Eso aun me recordó mas a Bella y la imagen de ella y el chucho besándose volvió a mi mente cogí mis cosas y me dirigí a mi volvo sin decirles nada a mis hermanos arranque y Salí de allí como alma se lleva el demonio en menos de 2 minutos me encontraba en la entrada de mi casa.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y rebusque entre mis cajones hasta que encontré lo que buscaba, abrí el balcón de mi habitación mientras salía sacando un cigarro de mi cajetilla de tabaco que segundos antes buscaba entre los cajones lo encendí y me apoye de espaldas a la baranda mientras le daba varias caladas a mi cigarro pensativo.

Pude oír el coche de Emmett aparcando delante del porche seguido de las voces de ellos. Y a los pocos minutos oí como alguien golpeaba la puerta de mi habitación pensé que sería Alice reprimiéndome por haberme venido sin avisar pero no tenía ganas para tonterías simplemente no conteste pensé que desistiría. Me di la vuelta para contemplar el paisaje mientras que terminaba de fumarme mi pitillo una voz familiar hizo que bajara de mi nube de pensamientos.

-Edward encerrándote aquí no vas a solucionar nada-me dijo una dulce voz -no sé de qué me estás hablando– le dije dándome la vuelta

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen no me tomes por tonta-me dijo Esme con una voz un poco más alto de su dulce tono de voz –se que te gusta Bella lo he visto en tu mirada en la forma que la mirabas el otro día, y ese gesto de dolor cuando ella se marcho con Jacob, además Alice me ha contado lo que ha pasado en la Push-esa duende chismosa pensé-

Pero cariño no solucionas nada encerrándote en la habitación, yo siempre he pensado que Bella y tu terminaríais siendo algo más que amigos desde que erais pequeños teníais mucha química uno con el otro aunque siempre estuvieras haciéndola rabiar con tu hermano. Crees que si no tuvierais algo especial ella hubiera aguantado todas tus trastadas hacia ella con la mejor sonrisa del mundo, he que he de reconocer que Bella se ha convertido en una mujer Hermosa y que salta a la vista de cualquier chico de su edad pero eso no quiere decir que en un futuro no podáis ser algo mas, tienes que darle tiempo cariño y si de verdad es para ti por muchas vueltas que de el destino ella será para ti si no más pronto más tarde.

Esme salió de allí dándome un beso en la frente y dejándome reflexionando en todo lo que había dicho.

**Bella pov**

Fuimos a dar un paseo por la arena me sentía tan confortable a su lado.

-bueno cuéntame ¿Qué tal por Londres? –típica pregunta en que piensas Bella pareces tontita

-Bien, pero la verdad es que me apetecía volver a Forks, echaba de menos a mi familia y aun que te parezca raro a Alice -

-si te comprendo a veces yo también la echo de menos pero otras la mataría directamente.

Los dos empezamos a reírnos mientras avanzábamos por la playa cuando me percate de que estaba como en otra galaxia, lo que daría por saber en qué estaría pensando ¿sería en mí? No, era como mezclar un reserva con gaseosa no sé que me impulso a salpicar el agua sobre su rostro.

-despierta Cullen- le dije entre risas mientras le salpicaba más agua con mis piernas

-ahora veras Swan- me dijo corriendo tras de mi mientras yo corría divertida para intentar que no me cogiera. Pero sus pies se enredaron y cayó a la arénalo que me provoco mas risa, se veía tan sexy ahí tumbado sobre la arena

Le tendí mi mano para ayudarle a que se levantara pero en un segundo me encontré sobre su pecho mi respiración se volvió más agitada solo pensar que lo tenía a milímetros de mi cara me ponía más nerviosa y a la vez me encantaba sus ojos verdes se veían preciosos desde ese punto y sobre mi vientre note algo duro que hizo que me pusiera aun más nerviosa le había provocado una erección a Edward, Edward dios del Olimpo Cullen. El debió de percatarse porque en cuestión de un relámpago me dio la vuelta haciendo que mi espalda quedara sobre la húmeda arena su boca se disponía a besarme y yo lo deseaba ms que nada en el mundo pero de repente mi cabeza hizo clic y me vino a la mente Jake no, no estaba bien lo que le estaba haciendo y como si de una premonición se tratase escuche una voz muy familiar.

-Cullen apártate de mi chica-era Jacob maldecía una y mil veces que apareciera pero no lo podía remediar el era mi novio.

Aparte de un empujón a Edward y me dirigí a Jake tenía que hablar con él.

Apenas pude mediar palabra cuando note la mano de Jacob sobre mi cintura apretándome sobre su pecho mientras sus labios se apretaban fuertemente sobre los míos, pude ver como Jake le envió una mirada desafiante a Edward.

Cuando, Jake me soltó mi mirada busco a Edward y un dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo al descubrir que no estaba me fui derecho a Jake y le golpee fuertemente su pecho

-no tenias derecho a hacer eso-le dije enfurecidamente

-pero eres mi chica Bella y el intentaba besarte y por lo visto a ti pare que no te importaba-me dijo alzando la voz

-Jacob yo….-no sabía que decir ni cómo reaccionar hasta el momento Jake me gustaba pero la situación que acababa de vivir con Edward me había descolocado totalmente mis esquemas, quería volver atrás y besar a Edward con todas mis fuerzas lamentaba el empujón que le había dado pero quería estar segura de lo que él sentía por mí no quería que fuera solo un capricho pasajero porque sabía que mi corazón lo aguantaría.

-Bella perdóname yo….-la voz de Jake me saco de mis pensamientos –yo he reaccionado como un bruto-dijo acariciando mi mejilla-pero me gustas, me gustas tanto que me duele el verte cerca de Cullen Bella yo se que tú estabas enamorada de el por eso hace dos años cuando te propuse salir me dijiste esa chorrada de los príncipes azules, cuando Cullen se fue de la ciudad pensé que tendría mi oportunidad he esperado dos años Bella dos largos e interminables años para poder robarte un beso de tus labios, cuando me entere de que el había vuelto me preocupe un poco y mis sospechas se acaban de confirmar hoy pero no te voy a dejar escapar Bella he luchado mucho por este amor y no voy a dejar que ese chupa sangre de Cullen te aparte de mi aun que sea lo último que haga

-Jake- y no pude decir más mis labios se fundieron en los suyos no quería verlo sufrir una parte de mi lo amaba pero otra amaba a Edward.

Entrelazo mis manos con las suyas y nos dirigimos donde estaba Alice y el resto de los chicos, cuando llegue pude comprobar que Edward se había marchado cosa que me disgusto pero casi lo preferí no quería hacerle más daño hasta que no aclarara mis sentimientos tanto hacia el cómo hacia Jacob.

-hola Jake-saludo Alice y sin darle tiempo a este a contestar Alice se dirigió a su toalla mientras la recogía dentro de bolso de baño

-Bella se ha hecho un poco tarde nosotros nos marchamos ya, ¿sabes donde esta mi hermano? Esa pregunta fue como un puñal atravesando mi corazón

-esto…. Yo…. La verdad es que cuando llego Jake creo que se fue-le dije sonrojándome un poco por la vergüenza

-no te preocupes Bella tranquila que es normal- me dijo guiñándome un ojo a la vez que soltaba una risita- mi hermano es un poco reservado seguro que prefirió dejaros intimidad

-si seguro que Eddie ya se encuentra en casa-dijo Emmett pero su expresión y su tono no era el mismo que Alice, era como si hubiera sabido que pasaba, acaso Edward le había hablado de mi.

Los chicos se fueron mientras yo me quede un rato mas con Jake simplemente mirando las olas del mar cuando empezó a atardecer me llevo en su moto a casa y nos despedimos con un simple piquito mi expresión era fría y distante cosa que a Jake no le gusto mucho la verdad es que necesitaba aclarar mis sentimientos hacia uno y hacia otro.

Esa noche después de una intensa duche me acosté a dormir pensando en el día de hoy, no sé cómo ni cuándo pero note que alguien acariciaba mi rostro su mano era suave como el terciopelo cuando se acerco mas pude ver esos ojos esmeralda tan profundos y un cabello broncíneo que brillaba aun mas por los rayos de la luz de la luna que entraban por mi habitación.

Edward susurre con timidez su cuerpo se pego al mío colocándose sobre mí al igual que esta mañana en la playa, sus labios rozaron los míos con sensual suavidad se separo de mi boca solo para susurrar dulcemente mi nombre sobre mi oído que en su voz de terciopelo sonaba como música celestial volvió a atacar mis labios mientras sus manos acariciaban todo mi cuerpo, me fue quitando poco a poco mi pijama hasta dejarme completamente desnuda.

-Bella- me susurro- quiero que ahora me desnudes tu a mi quiero sentir tus preciosas manos sobre mi cuerpo quiero que terminemos lo que hemos empezado en la playa yo quiero hacerte el amor y que me lo hagas te lo ruego-yo asentí y poco a poco le fui quitando su camiseta seguida de sus pantalones dejándolo solo con unos sexys bóxer negros. Mis manos recorrían su perfecto pecho de arriba abajo, mientras las suyas recorrían el mío deteniéndose en mi pecho lo acaricio suavemente mientras mi mano viajo hasta su v le quite su bóxer y mientras mis ojos se deleitaban en esa precisa zona del cuerpo de Edward que era bastante bien dotada una caricia sobre mi clítoris hizo que gimiera de gusto mientras Edward bajaba su cara para lamer mi zona intima su lengua parecía un torbellino y estaba despertando lo peor de mi

-Edward por favor hazme tuya por favor te lo pido

-Bella mi Bella no sabes cuánto he soñado con tenerte entre mis brazos en poder penetrarte y hacerte correrte de gusto-y antes de que pudiera decir nada sentí la polla de Edward penetrándome lentamente sus movimientos eran lentos y compasados al principio pero a medida que me penetraba mas se volvían más salvajes cosa que me encantaba empecé a gemir cada vez mas fuerte hasta que llegamos los dos en un potente orgasmo.

En ese momento note algo muy húmedo recorriéndome por mis piernas a la vez que un lejano pitido algo molesto-Edward gemí-pero el pitido era cada vez más fuerte y buscaba a mi dios del Olimpo a mi lado pero no estaba entonces me di cuenta de que había sido un sueño solo un sueño pero muy real ya que mis sabanas habían terminado empapadas de mi corrida en ese momento me sonrojé lo que hubiera dado por que hubiera sido real.

Me levante me di una ducha y baje a desayunar tenía una nota sobre la encimera de la cocina.

**Bella soy papa he tenido que salir hacia Washington por un par de semanas por causas de trabajo me hubiera gustado decírtelo pero anoche cuando llegue ya estabas dormida y esta mañana salí muy pronto espero que perdones a este viejo padre he hablado con Esme y Carlisle y me han dicho que no hay problema de que te quedes con ellos te llamare esta noche un beso.**

Genial lo que me faltaba meterme en la casa del lobo en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta

- la señorita Swan-dijo un mensajero-si soy yo- le conteste mientras me entregaba un precioso ramo de rosas blancas entre en casa y busque una nota o algún indicio de saber quien las enviaba pensé que sería Jake para disculparse encontré la nota y cuando la leí mi corazón dio un vuelco era de Edward a lo que decía

**Esta noche he soñado que te hacía el amor sobre tu cama pero cuál ha sido mi desilusión cuando me he despertado con mis sabanas vacías de ti y mojadas por mi semen voy a luchar por lo que quiero voy a luchar por ti para que la próxima vez que despierte estés a mi cama a mi lado y mis sabanas estén mojadas per de sudor pero de tanto follarte.**

**Edward Cullen **

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias chicas por vuestros rewien me animan a seguir esta historia y prometo que no la voy a dejar a medias mi intención es llegar muy lejos, gracias de nuevo a todas <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de la señora Meyer yo solo fantaseo con ellos**

**Capitulo 5 juegos de seducción**

**Esta noche he soñado que te hacía el amor sobre tu cama pero cuál ha sido mi desilusión cuando me he despertado con mis sabanas vacías de ti, y mojadas por mi semen, voy a luchar por lo que quiero voy a luchar por ti, para que la próxima vez que despierte estés en mi cama a mi lado, y mis sabanas estén mojadas de sudor pero de tanto follarte.**

**Edward Cullen **

cogí unas de las flores y la olí profundamente, no podía creer que Edward me hubiera mandado flores, y lo más increíble con esa pedazo de nota, Edward Anthony Cullen había soñado conmigo, y no un sueño cualquiera no, un sueño bastante acalorado y húmedo por sus palabras, en ese momento me acorde de mi sueño, sería posible que ambos hubiéramos tenido el mismo sueño a la vez.

Si me quedaba alguna duda de lo que había pasado en la playa esta nota me lo había aclarado, estaba claro que quería algo mas conmigo que una simple amistad, pero antes tenía que solucionar un pequeño gran problema Jacob Black, no quiero hacerle daño pero tampoco quiero perder la oportunidad de tener a Edward, he soñado con él desde que tenía uso de razón y tengo muy claro lo que tengo que hacer.

el coche de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos. A Alice no le dio tiempo ni a llamar a la puerta ya que al oír su coche me fui hacia la puerta para abrirla.

-woow Bella que precioso ramo de flores ¿Quién ha sido el generoso caballero que le envía flores a mi amiga?-dijo Alice mientras se dirigía a coger la nota

-nadie en particular-dije arrebatándole la nota antes de que pudiera leerla si Alice leía eso me moriría de vergüenza tenía que pensar algo rápido

-solo son flores Alice

- ¿que solo son flores? entonces por qué no me dejas leer la nota-o mierda que le digo ahora

-está bien me las manda Jake y no te dejo la nota porque es un poco….-le dije poniéndome el típico rubor en mis mejillas solo de pensar de nuevo lo que la nota expresaba, se que estaba mal pero no podía decirle que esa "nota" era de su hermano Edward

-oh vaya así que tu y Jake ya…

-Alice Nooo, no me he acostado con Jake si es lo que insinúas, bueno que te trae por aquí –le dije para cambiar de tema cosa que pude conseguir, sabía que cuando a Alice se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja era difícil poder quitárselo

-bueno he venido para ayudarte con el equipaje, tu papa llamo esta mañana a Esme para que te quedaras en casa mientras él está en Washington

-bueno deja que prepare mi equipaje y salimos-apenas cogí algo de ropa ya que Alice se había empeñado en que me iba a llevar al centro comercial a renovar todo mi vestuario, que no podía ir por ahí con esas bragas de algodón tan poco femeninas que, que diría Jake cuando las viera, mi cara paso por todos los rojos posibles pero no de pensar en Jacob, si no en mi dios griego y como el que no quiere la cosa Alice me dio la pista para poder poner en marcha mi plan.

En cuestión de minutos llegamos a casa de Alice, bajamos mi "equipaje" y nos dirigimos al salón donde se encontraban Esme y Carlisle.

-Bella cariño es un placer tenerte aquí en casa-dijo Esme mientras se acercaba a darme dos besos

-gracias a ti Esme por permitir que me quede aquí mientras Charlie esta en Washington

-Alice acompaña a Bella a su habitación que seguro que tendrá ganas de dejar su equipaje-dijo Carlisle muy amablemente

Subimos la escaleras y Alice me indico cual era mi habitación entrando conmigo

Era una habitación bastante amplia con una cama de matrimonio en el centro, mientras que al lado de la puerta por la que entramos se encontraba un pequeño sofá color beis, en la otra esquina de la habitación había una puerta que cedía a un inmenso baño, con bañera de hidromasaje y justo pegado a la bañera pero independiente de esta una pequeña puerta de cristal que daba a una ducha, mis ojos se fijaron en la puerta que había frente a la que había entrado

-Alice esto…

-esa puerta da a la habitación de al lado –y antes de que pudiera decir quien la ocupaba lo descubrí, viendo entrar a mi dios del Olimpo con cara de sorpresa al vernos allí

-hola Edward, estaba enseñándole la habitación a tu nueva compañera de baño-le dijo Alice con un guiño-Bella se quedara durante unas semanas con nosotros.

-eso será genial- dijo Edward con deseo en su mirada, cosa que me hubiera extrañado si no me hubiera llegado esa nota esta mañana.

-bueno yo voy a guardar la ropa en mi armario-dije un poco avergonzada, la verdad es que el tener a Edward tan cerca no me resultaba nada fácil, así que el tener que compartir el baño aun peor.

Guarde la poca ropa, que a Alice le había parecido "pasable," y me dirigí hacia abajo, puesto que casi era hora de comer, cuando llegue a la cocina Alice Rose y Esme estaban preparando la mesa para cenar, intente echar una mano pero Esme se negó diciendo que era su invitada y que de eso nada.

-Bella cariño ¿no te gusta la comida? Si quieres te preparo otra cosa-dijo Esme al ver que casi no tocaba la comida de mi plato.

Pero, como iba a comer con Edward a mi lado rozándome de vez en cuando, y cada vez que lo hacía me recorría como una pequeña electricidad por todo mi cuerpo ¿Qué pretendía _oh Bella no seas tonta, está claro lo que pretende, te lo ha dejado bien claro en la nota de esta mañana _y mi corazón, dio un vuelco al recordar esas palabras.

-oh no, Esme no te preocupes, la comida esta deliciosa, lo que pasa es que almorcé tarde, y no tengo mucho apetito

-he campanilla, que planes tienes para esta tarde-dijo Emmett en tono burlón, sabía que a Alice le odiaba ese mote

-Emmett, te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así, que no soy ningún duende ni lo parezco, te queda claro.

-bueno eso habría que discutirlo-dijo Edward, provocando las risas de todos los presentes en la mesa

-bueno chicos, nosotros nos vamos que dentro de unas horas tenemos que coger un vuelo a N.Y-dijo Carlisle

-pero algo grave papa-comento Emmett ahora más serio

-no hijo, nada grave, domingo por la noche estaremos ya de vuelta, sabes que me gusta de vez en cuando visitar las diversas clínicas Cullen, y espero por vuestra parte, que estos dos días sepáis comportaros como personas adultas, sabéis que yo confío en vosotros, pero ahora Bella esta también bajo nuestra responsabilidad-dijo un Carlisle ahora con el semblante serio y casi autoritario

Y es que la familia Cullen disponía de varias clínicas, en diversos puntos de los Estados Unidos y a Carlisle le gustaba de vez en cuando hacer acto de presencia en ellas, para saber si todo marchaba bien.

Carlisle y Esme se fueron a su habitación a descansar, mientras nosotros nos quedamos en la cocina, esperando que la pequeña duende se le ocurriera algún plan para esa tarde, y el resto del fin de semana ya que sus padres iban a estar ausentes, cosa que a mí me aterrorizo, ya me imaginaba todo el fin de semana dentro del centro comercial de compras, con Alice y Rose. Aunque pensándolo bien, necesitaba despejarme y aclarar mis ideas sobre el tema Cullen/Black, de sobra sabía que mi corazón palpitaba por Edward, pero mi mente me recordaba a Jake y lo bien que se había portado conmigo, en especial estos dos últimos años. Y un gritito procedente de la voz chillona de Alice me trajo de nuevo a la tierra.

-ya sé que vamos a hacer esta tarde, podríamos aprovechar para darnos un baño en la piscina, y después salir compras

-Aliceee, no me apetece salir de compras-dije haciendo un puchero

- ah, ah no pucheritos no señorita, sabes que tenemos que renovar tu armario-dijo Alice con voz autoritaria, mientras me señalaba con el dedo índice

-está bien, lo que tu digas –le dije con resignación

-yo también me apunto-dijo Edward- necesito comprar algunas cosas

-nosotros pasamos- dijeron Emmett y Rose

- está bien, pero nada de hacer de las vuestras –dijo Jasper en un tono burlón –que os conocemos, y soy muy joven para ser ya tío-mientras le dirigía una mirada a su hermana Rosalie

-mira quien hablo, el que juega a los médicos y las enfermeras, y no precisamente con ropa que digamos-soltó esta vez Emmett

-oh basta ya, creo que a Bella y a mí no nos interesa para nada lo que hacen en sus habitaciones- dijo Edward

-vaya, parece que alguien hace mucho que no saca de fiesta al pequeño Eddie, que esta un poquillo envidiosillo creo que deberías de buscarte una novi….

-cállate Emmett-le dijo Edward antes de que terminara la frase

Después de unos cuantos minutos más entre risas en la cocina, subimos a nuestras habitaciones a ponernos los trajes de baño, para disponernos a bajar a la piscina del jardín, me encontraba en el baño terminado de colocar mi diminuto bikini rosa cortesía de Alice, y mi vista fue hacia la puerta que cruzaba a la habitación de Edward, una pequeña curiosidad hizo que abriera la puerta un poco, para ver si estaba mi precioso dios, mientras me preguntaba que estaría haciendo.

mire por el pequeño espacio que había abierto, y lo vi ahí sobre la barandilla de su balcón de espaldas, se había quitado la camisa, quedando solo con unos ajustados jeans que marcaban su precioso culo, se dio la vuelta sin percatarse de la puerta del baño, ya que apenas se podía apreciar desde ese punto, y lo vi caminar hasta su cómoda mientras habría un cajón y rebuscaba en este algo, cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que su mano se dirigía a su labio, colocando un cigarrillo a la vez que lo encendía de vuelta al balcón, dándome una faceta de chico malo que desconocía y que aun me enloqueció mas.

No sé qué paso por mi mente, si fue la imagen descubierta de chico malo, el calor o simplemente mis hormonas, que en un pequeño impulso cruce el umbral de la puerta, y me dirigí hacia Edward sigilosamente, y le arrebate el cigarrillo que reposaba en su mano derecha.

-que diablo…-y su mirada y su cuerpo se quedaron como congelados

-¿puedo? Le dije, mientras me llevaba el cigarrillo a mis labios sensualmente

-umm humm –fue lo único que logro pronunciar

-vaya Edward Cullen siendo un chico malo, y yo que pensaba que eras un angelito –le dije mientras daba una ligera calada al cigarrillo

-bueno, tú me acabas de demostrar que tampoco eres ningún angelito-me dijo mientras me arrebataba con una mano el cigarrillo, y con la otra me cogía de la cintura pegándome a su firme pecho desnudo, mientras le daba una profunda calada al pitillo, y lo acercaba de nuevo a mis labios con sus dedos, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera todo mi cuerpo al sentir su miembro duro presionar mi bajo vientre.

Sus labios estaban casi rozando los míos, y nuestras respiraciones empezaban a agitarse cada vez más, un fuerte carraspeo de garganta hizo que nos separáramos precipitadamente

-no me lo puedo creer quien eres tú y que has hecho con mi amiga Bella-dijo Alice en tono de burla Sali de allí disparada por la puerta por donde había entrado anteriormente dirigiéndome a mi habitación, con mi cara mas roja que un tomate por lo que cavaba de ocurrir, yo Bella me muro de vergüenza Swan, había estado coqueteando con Edward dios del Olimpo Cullen, llevando solo un diminuto traje de baño diosssssssssssss, que vergüenza, como era posible que él tuviera ese efecto en mi, el toc toc de la puerta hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos, y a la vez que me tensara, y si era él, y si venía a terminar lo que casi empezamos.

-Bella puedo pasar por favor-dijo Alice tras el otro lado de la puerta

-esta abierto Alice pasa

-dime, que es lo que acabo de ver en la habitación de Edward ¡estabais casi besándoos y ¿fumando? ¿Desde cuándo fumas?

-ya Alice tranquilízate por partes-mientras le explicaba sentimientos que tenia hacia su hermano, y que me gustaba desde que tenía uso de razón hasta mi lio mental Cullen/Black

-entonces la flores no eran de Jake-negué con mi cabeza-eran de Edward DIOS MI HERMANO MANDANDO FLORES A UNA CHICA entoces la nota –si era de Edward-que decía por fi por fi están cursi como parece-me dijo Alice haciendo pucheros

-Alice ¿Por qué no te sorprende que te haya confesado que estoy loca por tu hermano?

-a eso bueno, hace mucho que lo descubrí, esperaba que algún día tu me lo contaras, me extraño mucho cuando hace dos semanas empezaste a salir con Jake, pensé que… bueno, que te habías olvidado ya de mi hermano, yo siempre he tenido la premonición de que seriamos cuñadas y cuando empezaste a salir con Jacob pensé que mis poderes empezaban a traicionarme, pero cuando ayer vi a Edward babeando por ti en la piscina y tu ruborizarte como una tonta, supe que mis poderes no se equivocaban pero cuando Jake apareció y te marchaste con el pude comprobar los sentimientos de Edward así que quise daros un pequeño empujoncito organizando la salida a la Push. Cuando os vi ir a dar un paseo pensé que podría ocurrir algo entre vosotros, pero cuando llegaste con Jake me desconcentraste totalmente, pero ahora sé lo que pasaba por tu cabecita. Pero no cambies de tema que ponía en la nota-dijo Alice en tono firme

-bueno…esto…decía….

-vamos Bella suéltalo ya que decía

-pues que iba a luchar por lo que quería y que iba a luchar por mi-no podía decirle todo el contenido de la nota a Alice me moriría de la vergüenza

-típico de Edward bueno tengo un plan vamos a hacer que sufra un poco, pero tienes que arreglar lo de tus sentimientos hacia los dos y decidirte por uno u otro, Edward es mi hermano y tampoco quiero verlo sufrir

-tranquila Alice –le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla sabia que para ella Edward era uno de sus pilares de apoyo y si el se derrumbaba ella también-después de esta charla contigo creo que sé muy bien lo que quiero

-pues entonces vámonos hacia la piscina que seguro que ya están todos allí.

Bajamos al jardín, y como bien dijo Alice ya estaban todos allí a excepto de Edward que bajo pocos segundos después de nosotras, dejamos nuestras toallas sobre las tumbonas de jardín y nos tiramos al agua.

-Eddie te reto a un largo-le dijo Emmett a Edward en tono burlón

-Emmett te he dicho mil veces

-sí que no te llame Eddie que te llamas Edward-dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco-aceptas o no gallina

-¿Qué quieres perder?- le dijo Edward desafiante

-tu bebe contra el mío por un día a elegir

-te refieres a mi volvo –dijo un Edward burlón

-Ah, ah tu Aston Martin vanquish v12

-mi vanquish ni lo sueñes –nunca había visto a Edward rendirse tan pronto, desde pequeños Emmett y el siempre estaban apostando, por lo general ganaba Edward pero alguna vez la victoria era de Emmett.

- a que tienes miedo Eddie –dijo Emmett nombrando el diminutivo que sacaba de las casillas a mi dios, Emmett sabía muy bien que teclas tocar y la respuesta de Edward no se hizo esperar

-está bien vas a tragar más agua que hay en esta piscina cabeza hueca

-bien chicos a la de 3- dijo una Rosalie muy animada- una, dos, TRES

Ambos empezaron a nadar rápidamente, Emmett llevaba la delantera sobre Edward, pero cuando llego al borde de la piscina el giro Edward fue más rápido, sacándole un buen tramo a su hermano y proclamándose campeón

-Emmett tu jepp me pertenece ya te avisare cuando necesite las llaves

-enhorabuena campeón-le dije a Edward dándole un beso en la mejilla teniendo muy claro lo que hacía y lo que quería esa misma tarde hablaría con Jake y se lo explicaría se que al principio no lo entendería y le aria daño pero si seguía mintiéndome de que Jake me gustaba no solo le aria daño a él, sino a mí y a Edward- espero que me des una vuelta con tu bebe-le dije a la vez que salía del agua y me sentaba en una de las tumbonas del jardín

-cuando tú quieras princesa-esa frase hizo que a mi cuerpo le azotara un tremendo escalofrió, dejando aun más claro lo que de verdad quería, y lo que necesitaba, necesitaba a Edward entre mis sabanas.

El que Emmett no hiciera ninguna burla al respeto del la frase de su hermano, me dio que pensar entonces mire hacia un rincón de la piscina y vi a la pequeña duende subida al cuello de Emmett por detrás de su espalda, tapándole la boca como vilmente podía, gesto que le agradecí con una mirada, de sobra sabia Alice que poner al cabo su plan me iba a costar un poco ya que era bastante tímida en cuanto a Edward se trataba.

Edward salió de la piscina sentándose en la tumbona de al lado de la mía

-chicos nosotros vamos dentro a ver una película os apetece venir-dijo Alice

-la verdad es que a mí me apetece quedarme aquí un rato tomando el sol-conteste rezando de que Edward se quedara, la verdad es que necesitaba hablar con el después de la charla que tuve con Alice y hasta el momento no había tenido la oportunidad

-Yo paso de entrar a ver una película con vosotros cuatro, que siempre que me he apuntado he terminado en medio de las dos parejitas y ya sabéis como soléis acabar así que pasando-dijo Edward recostándose en la tumbona

-pues vosotros os lo perdéis o quizás no-dijo Alice mientras me guiñaba un ojo y me dirigía una mirada picara mientras cruzaba la puerta del porche hacia el interior de la casa.

-Edward yo quería esto… darte las gracias por las rosas de esta mañana son preciosas

-bueno esto…. Yo…. me quería disculpar, Bella creo que fui un poco brusco con la nota, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero y que voy a luchar por lo que quiero.-mi cara se volvió de un color rojo semáforo al oír esas palabras ya las había leído en la nota pero escucharlas de sus labios era como música celestial

-Edward yo… yo también te quiero, estoy enamorada de ti desde que tengo uso de razón, pero antes de empezar algo necesito que me des un poco de tiempo para decírselo a Jake.

-eso quiere decir que….-asentí con mi cabeza sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería, note su fuerte brazo sobre mi cintura que me empujo hasta su duro pecho, notando su duro miembro en mi bajo vientre, mientras sus labios se fundían con los míos en un cálido y ardiente beso.

Cuando nos separamos nos quedamos mirando profundamente a los ojos, hasta que note una pequeña quemazón por mi espalda mientras pasaba mi mano para calmarla cosa que se dio cuenta mi amor.

-te pasa algo princesa-me dijo, mientras me acariciaba mi mano libre con su dedo pulgar.

-no se noto un escozor por mi espalda

- a ver deja ver- dijo Edward dándome la vuelta y poniéndome de espaldas a él-Bella tienes toda la espalda rojo del sol

-oh mierda se me olvido ponerme crema solar por ahí

-si quieres te la puedo poner yo-dijo con una aterciopelada voz algo mas roca

-umm humm-le pase la crema solar Edward, y me recosté boca abajo en la tumbona, el se sentó encima poniendo sus piernas una a cada lado de la tumbona en el suelo, mientras sus manos desabrochaban la parte de arriba de mi bikini, enseguida note sus cálidas manos con el frescor de la crema solar haciendo círculos por toda mi espalda, mientras bajaban peligrosamente hacia mi trasero deslizándose un poco por dentro del traje de baño, para subir inmediatamente, hacia mi espalda de nuevo, haciendo círculos y bajando cada una de sus manos al lateral de mi pechos mientras notaba de nuevo la erección de Edward sobre mis muslos

-Cullen porque la vez que te veo tus manos están sobre mi chica, te dije que te alejaras de ella-dijo Jake apareciendo por una de las puertas traseras del jardín a la vez que Edward se levantaba veloz para desafiarlo y yo decía tierra trágame

-será porque le gustan más las mías que las tuyas

-basta, parecéis un vampiro y un licántropo peleándose por la misma presa y yo no soy el juguete de nadie –dije gritando enfadada –Jake espérame ahí afuera que voy a cambiarme.

Estaba cambiándome en el baño de mi habitación, pensando en que de hoy no pasaría que aclarara las cosas con Jake, mientras terminaba de abrocharme mis jeans, vi que la puerta que daba a la habitación de Edward se abría dejando ver a un sensual Edward

-Bella, mi amor, siento mucho que te hayas enfadado por mi culpa pero quiero que sepas que para mí no eres ningún juguete, sé que no tenía motivos-dijo mientras sus manos se aferraban a mi cintura

-bueno creo que yo también te debo una disculpa por cómo me he puesto a gritar-le dije mientras el se acercaba a mis labios dándome un dulce apasionado y ardiente beso en los labios, mientras sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo de arriba abajo excitándome una y otra vez, Edward solté en un gemido, sus manos empezaron a recorrer por bajo de mi camiseta acariciando mis pechos.

-Edward no ahora no-le pare, aunque me apetecía muchísimo pero tenía que aclarar las cosas con Jake-Jacob esta bajo esperando y tengo que hablar con él no quiero hacerle más daño.

Edward soltó un gruñido pero sin separar sus manos de mí, que ahora estaban aferradas a mi cintura, me dio un tierno beso en los labios y me susurro al oído

-está bien pero esta noche no te escapas- me dijo mientras yo me soltaba y me dirigía hacia la puerta para bajar a buscar a Jacob mientras pensaba que esa noche iba a ser muy larga.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todas vuestros reviews me animan mucho a continuar <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son de la señora Meyer yo solo fantaseo con ellos.**

**Perdón por la tardanza pero la verdad es que las musas me habían abandonado creo que se fueron de vacaciones sin mi permiso, el capitulo no me acaba de convencer del todo pero me he cansado de borrar y editar cientos de veces.**

**en este capítulo hay algo de la película eclipse que me gusto mucho y lo he llevado al terreno de mi historia **

**Capitulo 6 nuestro secreto**

Me dirigí a mi habitación para darme un baño y relajarme, después del calentón que había sufrido extendiéndole la crema solar a Bella antes de que el maldito perro apareciera, cuando abrí la puerta del baño me encontré allí a mi niña terminando de abrocharse unos jeans de pitillo que le quedaban súper apretados, marcando si se podía aun mas esas curvas que tanto me hacían enloquecer.

Me disculpe con ella por haberme enfrentado a Jake, como buen caballero que soy, mientras la cogía de la cintura con mis manos, a la vez ella también se disculpo por haberse puesto a gritar, per la hice callar poniendo mi dedo índice sobre sus labios, me aproxime mas a ella y silencie su boca con un ardiente beso, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a mi cabello remolinándolo poco a poco, el ambiente se caldeaba aun más si se podía, pero Bella me paro separándonos un centímetros sin llegar a soltar el agarre.

-Edward ahora no,-me dijo con voz seria y firme- tengo que aclarar las cosas con Jake, está bajo esperando y tengo que hablar con él no quiero hacerle más daño, además se merece una explicación.

Solté un gruñido pero sin separar mis manos de ella, que ahora estaban aferradas a su cintura, le di un tierno beso en los labios y le susurre al oído

-está bien pero esta noche no te escapas- le dije mientras se soltaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta con su ya habitual tono sonrojado, para bajar a buscar a Jacob.

Me metí en la ducha y abrí el grifo del agua caliente dejando que esta cayera sobre mí, cerré los ojos y a mi mente vinieron Las Imágenes de Bella en la piscina, mientras recordaba que si no hubiera sido por el maldito de Jake ahora tendría a Bella entre mis sabanas haciéndole el amor una y otra vez hasta que hubiéramos terminado exhaustos los dos. No podía dejar de pensar en Bella en su cuerpo en sus labios que me besaban ardientemente una y otra vez, y sin darme cuenta me encontré mi mano sobre mi miembro agitándolo con un suave masaje de arriba abajo, dios parecía un maldito adolescente de 15 años, pero la verdad es que estaba demasiado excitado solo de pensar en Bella, tanta era la excitación que hasta dolía, en mis 22 años casi 23 nunca había tenido la necesidad de masturbarme siempre había tenido lo que deseaba cualquier chica a cualquier hora, mi mano se fue acelerando cada vez mas mientras que a mi mente venían imágenes de Bella en la tumbona mientras le ponía la crema solar masajeando el contorno de sus pechos , una y otra vez.

-Oh si, si, Bella, si oh, oh, ooooooooh, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ahhhhh, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – un grito ahogado salió de mi boca mientras me corría.

No sé que tenia Bella pero me había hechizado de tal manera que hizo que en estos dos días que llevaba en Forks desde que regrese de Londres ya me hubiera hecho correrme dos veces de solo pensar en ella.

Termine mi ducha con algo más de satisfacción y esperando que nadie se hubiera percatado de mi especial ducha , y me dirigí a mi armario a coger la ropa, me puse unos jeans bajos de cintura que dejaban ver el principio de mi v, y una camiseta negra ajustada, y baje al salón donde se encontraban los chicos Alice y Rosalie estaban leyendo una revista de moda, mientras jazz y Emmett estaban picándose al Burnout en la PlayStation .así que me dirigí a una pequeña sala, allí se encontraba algo que había echado mucho de menos estos dos años en Londres, me acomode en la pequeña butaca y empecé a deslizar mis dedos por las suaves teclas de mi inseparable piano, haciendo sonar una melodía de Debussy que tanto me gustaba, claro de luna.

Estaba tan concentrado en las teclas de mi piano que no vi a Alice llegar

-¿Edward estas bien? ¿Que ha pasado en el jardín? Me pregunto Alice

-nada Alice todo está bien no tienes porque preocuparte

-hermanito se que ha ocurrido algo con Bella se que te gusta y ella esta loquita por ti Edward se que le enviaste un ramo de rosas-mi expresión cambio de repente al acordarme de la nota de las rosas

-tu… tu…has visto la nota

- No Bella no me dejo pero me dijo lo que ponía

-QUE, te dijo todo-le dije yo con cara de susto no, no podía ser Bella no se atrevería a contarle a Alice las palabras exactas

-Oh Edward no te avergüences fue muy bonito lo que le dijiste-bonito, que demonios le pasaba a Alice me estaba perdiendo

-Alice que te dijo Bella exactamente

-pues que ibas a luchar por ella-un pequeño respiro salió por mi boca, por un momento pensé que Alice sabía lo que en realidad ponía, no me sentía orgulloso de haberle puesto esa nota no era digna de un caballero, pero es que Bella despertaba la fiera que había en mi sexualmente hablando, solo había que recordar de la noche anterior a la nota o lo de hace unos minutos en la ducha para demostrarlo.

-Alice no es tan sencillo ella está con Jake-no quise decirle a Alice lo acontecido ya que de momento quería mantenerlo en secreto hasta poder hablar con Bella tranquilamente.

-oh vamos Edward estas enamorado de Bella desde el primer día que la traje a casa, estáis destinados a estar juntos Bella esta locamente enamorada de ti desde el primer día que te vio,

-¿Alice te lo ha dicho ella?-la interrumpí al escuchar esas palabras

-no pero yo lo sé, solo había que observaros, Edward ha estado luchando contra sus sentimientos desde entonces por no perder la amistad que os unía, cuando te fuiste a Londres ella lo paso muy mal, e incluso nos distanciamos, por entonces empezó a salir más con Jake, pero lo que Bella siente por él es amor de amigos, el ha estado estos dos años con Bella para lo bueno y para lo malo, y Bella pensó que su relación podría funcionar, pero cuando tu volviste de Londres hace dos días se dio cuenta de que no funcionaria de que lo único que sentía por Jacob era amistad.

Ten paciencia hermanito debes de comprender que Jake ha sido un pilar base en la vida de Bella durante estos dos años.

Edward dale tiempo piensa que tú te has dado cuenta de lo que sientes por ella hace dos días solamente, aun que estuvieras loco por ella desde el primer día que Bella llego, solo que en vez de demostrárselo con besos se lo demostrabas con tirones de las coletas. -reí suavemente al acordarme de esos días.

Mire a Alice y una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de mi cara la verdad es que siempre me había preguntado porque le hacia esas cosas a Bella sin ningún motivo aparente y ella nunca se enfadaba conmigo, y había tenido que irme dos años a Londres para descubrir que lo que en realidad me pasaba, y era que estaba locamente enamorado de Isabella Swan, como podía haber sido tan estúpido, cuando la vi con Alice y no la conocí ella debió pensar que era un idiota.

-Alice….-iba a decirle que Bella y yo habíamos decidido salir juntos pero me arrepentí en el último segundo y preferí no decírselo de momento seria un secreto entre Bella y yo, si ella aceptaba a que fuera a si de momento

-¿Edward qué?...

-nada Alice solo que gracias por todo

-no hay de que hermanito- en eso el móvil de Alice sonó-dime Bella que ocurre-cuando escuche su nombre mi corazón dio un vuelco –si tranquila no te preocupes, tranquilízate enseguida estoy allí por ti-dijo colgando, porque tenía que tranquilizarse que le ocurría a mi niña

-Alice que le ocurre a Bella-dije en tono preocupado

-tranquilo Edward simplemente a discutido con Jake y quiere que me acerque a recogerla a la reserva.

-yo iré por ella Alice-le dije con voz firme y segura

-Edward es mejor que no, acaba de discutir con Jake y creo saber porque, y tu presencia allí solo empeoraría las cosas-guarde silencio recapacitando en las palabras de Alice, no quise preguntar por los motivos que ella creía que Bella y Jake habían discutido, ya que yo mejor que nadie sabía porque había sido y si me presentaba yo en la reserva por Bella posiblemente terminaría peleando con Jacob.

-de acuerdo Alice-le dije sin discutir cosa que a Alice le sorprendió.

Estuve dando vueltas por mi habitación como un león enjaulado hasta que oí el porche de Alice estacionarse en la entrada baje corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al salón necesitaba ver a Bella saber que mi niña se encontraba bien en esos momentos apareció Alice en el salón pero sin rastro de Bella

-¿Alice donde esta Bella?

-está en el auto voy a acercarla al hospital de Seattle necesita que le vea un medico y como papa no está.

Antes de que Alice pudiera decir nada mas yo había salido a la entrada principal en busca de mi niña

-Bella, Bella, estas bien que es lo que te ha hecho ese desgraciado de Jake, porque necesitas ir al hospital-estaba tan frustrado y nervioso que no sé en qué momento Bella salió del coche da Alice

-Edward tranquilo estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada mas bien le he hecho yo a él-me dijo levantado una de sus preciosas y frágiles manos, mientras observaba como la tenia hinchada y de un tono color purpura-le he golpeado y creo que me la he roto, por eso Alice me va a acercar al hospital

-he intentado decírtelo pero has salido muy deprisa hermanito-dijo Alice poniendo una sonrisa en su cara a la vez que analizaba los hechos

-me permites –le dije a Bella mientras sujetaba su mano herida mientras ella asentaba con la cabeza, empecé a explorar su mano con delicado tacto y ella soltó un leve quejido-no te preocupes es un simple esguince si quieres yo mismo te la puedo vendar.

-está bien doctor Cullen-me dijo con una ligera sonrisa, sino hubiera sido por que en ese momento me acorde de que Alice se encontraba presente me hubiera lanzado a sus preciosos labios cuando dijo lo de doctor Cullen

-Vaya hermanito tú primera paciente, y yo que quería llevarla al hospital sin acordarme que mi preciado hermanito es casi licenciado en medicina.

Nos dirigimos al salón y mientras mi niña se sentaba yo me dirigí al despacho de Carlisle para coger de su botiquín unas vendas y unos analgésicos para calmarle el dolor a Bella.

Me dirigí al salón donde se encontraba Bella y empecé a vendarle la mano con delicadeza bajo su atenta mirada.

-bueno esto ya está listo-le dije mientras le daba la última vuelta a la venda

-Que pasa Bella otra vez intentando andar y mascar chicle a la vez-le dijo Emmett que entro en ese momento en el salón

-le he pegado a Jacob y me he roto la mano-dijo con cierto tintineo

-vamos Bella no seas exagerada solo es un simple esguince –le dije esbozando una sonrisa

-camorrista vas a ser una cuñadita muy dura-la cara de Bella se puso del color de las cerezas a la contestación de Emmett

-Emmett – le grite en tono sarcástico

-oh vamos Eddie, no niegues que te gusta Bella y estas coladito por ella

-Emmett no me llames Eddie –le gruñí

-oh vamos Eddie primero le ofreces a recogerla en su casa luego le cedes parte de tu toalla, y ahora le curas sus heridas de guerra si eso no es amor que me maten

-cállate Emmett-le dijo Rosalie enviándole una mirada asesina

-pero….ouch nunca entenderé esta familia una que dice que puede adivinar el futuro, el otro que no está enamorada cuando esta hasta las trancas, y mi prometida me golpea por decir lo que veo, de verdad que no lo entiendo luego dicen que soy yo el rarito de la familia -dijo mientras se frotaba la nuca donde Rosalie le había soltado una colleja-

-Bella deberías de subir y descansar un rato, tomate estos analgésicos te calmaran el dolor, son un poco fuertes así que te darán algo de somnolencia -le dije ignorando el comentario de Emmett.

- muchas gracias Edward por todo, creo que tienes razón que lo mejor será que descanse.

Espere a que todos se distrajeran en sus cosas, para subir a ver a bella si tener que dar explicaciones. Me dirigí hacia la escalera subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos hasta que llegue a la tercera planta, iba a entrar desde mi habitación a través de la puerta del baño, pero decidí mejor llamar a su puerta toque suavemente con mis nudillos esperando alguna señal que me permitiera entrar, a los pocos segundos oí su dulce voz

-adelante-gire el pomo de la puerta de su habitación y entre comprobando antes que nadie me viera

-hola mi amor venia a ver cómo te encontrabas-le dije mientras me aproximaba a su cama sentándome a su lado a la vez que depositaba un beso en sus dulces labios

-ahora que estas aquí mejor, doctor Cullen-dijo con una voz sensual y una sonrisilla

-Bella no me provoques no sabes lo que me he tenido que controlar antes para lo abalanzarme sobre tu boca.

-umm y que te lo impide ahora doctor Cullen.

Me abalance sobre ella aprisionando sus labios con los míos a la vez que mi lengua chocaba con sus dientes pidiendo acceso inmediatamente Bella abrió un poco su boca aprisionando su lengua con la mía mis manos recorrían su diminuto cuerpo de arriba abajo mientras sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a mi nuca enredando sus dedos entre mi cabello poco a poco me fui separando lentamente de ella para que pudiera respirar

-Bella y quería pedirte perdón por los comentarios de Emmett a veces es un poco…

-graciosillo-acabo ella por mi- no te preocupes cuando le escuche lo de cuñadita pensé que les habrías contado algo, sobre nuestra relación

-Bella no he querido decir nada hasta que no hablara primero contigo, ya que es un tema que concierne a los dos, además creo que tampoco especificamos que somos tu y yo-le dije aunque yo lo sabía perfectamente quería oírselo decir de sus labios

-bueno…yo…creo…que…eres mi…novio si tu quieres-dijo apresuradamente mientras se ponía roja como las amapolas

-nada en este mundo me gustaría más que ser tu novio Bella si tu quieres

-por supuesto que quiero una no tiene todos los días un doctor particular y mas en mi caso con lo patosa que soy, vas a tener que hacer horas extra doctor Cullen

-si estas a mi lado todas la que necesites y mas-le dije mientras me acerca a sus dulces labios depositando un tierno beso

-Edward gracias

-¿gracias de que mi amor?

-por no decirles nada a los chicos de lo nuestro, se que puede sonar un poco egoísta pero acabo de romper con Jake y…

-no te preocupes mi amor se lo diremos cuando tu lo desees y estés lista

-¿porque le golpeaste? ¿No te habrá puesto la mano encima verdad?-le dije al acordarme de su mano a la vez que tensaba mi barbilla y apretaba mis puños solo de pensar que podría haberle hecho algo

-tranquilízate cariño-me dijo mientas su suave y delicada mano acariciaba mi mejilla-no me ha hecho nada, le dije que era mejor que siguiéramos como amigos, que nuestra relación no funcionaria, que yo en realidad lo que sentía por él era solo amor fraternal, que nunca lo podría amar y no quería hacerle daño ya que se había portado muy bien conmigo durante estos dos últimos años, me dijo si tenía algo que ver el que cortara nuestra relación lo que había visto en la piscina, yo simplemente le dije que no tenía porque darle explicaciones, entonces me cogió de los brazos y me beso en contra de mi voluntad, y yo le solté un puñetazo y el resto ya lo sabes, por eso prefiero que de momento nuestra relación sea nuestro secreto sé que no tiene porque ni tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero tampoco quiero que Jake sufra cuando te fuiste a Londres lo pase muy mal y el estuvo ahí día tras día aguantando mis desplantes y mis rabietas.

No le dije nada a mi niña, pero cuando me encontrara cara a cara con ese chucho me las iba a pagar nadie besaba los labios de mi niña salvo yo y menos sin el permiso de ella.

Mis dedos fueron hasta su mejilla atrapando una lagrima que estaba a punto de escapar de sus ojos mientras la besaba dulcemente, pronto ese beso paso a ser más apasionado y su lengua jugaba con la mía en una batalla personal de ver quién podía mas sus manos se aferraron a mi cuello perdiendo sus dedos entre mi cabello, cosa que me excitaba mas si cabía, con un suave movimiento para no dañar mas la mano de Bella la tumbe sobre el colchón quedando bajo de mi, mis manos acariciaban sus muslos suavemente de arriba abajo hasta que un gemido escapo de la boca de Bella al rozar mi duro miembro sobre su bajo vientre, mis manos se deslizaron por dentro de su camiseta acariciando sus firmes y suaves pechos, baje de nuevo hasta su cintura agarrando el final de su camiseta y quitándosela delicadamente, mientras sus manos hacían lo mismo con la mía.

-Bella arquea la espalda-le susurre en su oído suavemente mientras hacia lo que le decía, mis manos se colaron rápidamente sobre su espalda mientras buscaban el cierre de su sujetador, una vez lo encontré me deshice de el dejando al descubierto sus pechos cubiertos por una nívea piel y coronados por un rosado y duro pezón, casi sin pensar mis labios se dirigieron hacia ellos jugueteando con mi lengua y mordisqueándolos con mis dientes, mientras mis manos se aferraban a los botones de sus jeans desabrochándolos suavemente

-Edward-gimió ella a la vez sus manos desabrochaban la cremallera de mis jeans, pero la llamada de alguien al otro lado de la puerta hizo explotar nuestra burbuja personal

-Bella soy Alice, ¿estás dormida? –mierda, maldije Para mis adentros pero Bella me escucho soltando una leve risita, mientras me levantaba y cogía mi camiseta para salir a través de la puerta del baño y es que mis hermanos tenían el don de la oportunidad, estaba casi seguro que iba a tener difícil el estar a solas con Bella estando ellos por allí.

-lo siento- me dijo mi niña en un leve susurro mientas me veía desaparecer por el baño por lo menos alguna ventaja tenía que tener, y era el poder escapar en momentos como este.

**Bella pov**

-Bella soy Alice, ¿estás dormida? mire a Edward mientras maldecía a su hermana por avernos interrumpido aun que la verdad casi lo prefería no tenía mucha experiencia en esos temas, ya que siempre me había reservado para Edward, desde el primer momento en que lo conocí había soñado con ese momento, pero nunca creí que llegara a suceder Edward y yo juntos, lo mire soltando una risita mientras se apresuraba a salir por la puerta del baño.

-lo siento-le dije casi susurrando

-¿Bella puedo pasar?-volvió a insistir Alice

-pasa Alice estoy despierta

-hola Bella venia a ver qué tal te encontrabas

-estoy mucho mejor la verdad es que los analgésicos que me ha dado Edward me han calmado bastante el dolor

-Bella si no quieres no me contestes pero ¿has roto con Jake?-solté lentamente el aire antes de contestarle a Alice

-sí, Alice ya te dije después de hablar esta mañana contigo que sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer

-eso quiere decir que si has roto con Jacob es porque te gusta mi hermano, que te gusta, y vas a salir con el dime que si por fi por fi

-puedo pasar- dijo Rouse desde la puerta

-si claro Rosalie pasa –le dije mientras la invitaba a sentarse junto a Alice

- de que hablabais- dijo Rosalie en un intento de seguir la conversación con nosotras

-Bella ha roto con Jake y va a salir con Edward-dijo Alice de sopetón

-Alice yo no he dicho eso acabo de romper con Jake y la verdad es que no me gustaría meterme en otra relación de inmediato

-ya pero aun que me cueste reconocerlo, y que no salga de aquí porque si no os matare a las dos, Emmett tiene razón, Bella Edward está loco por ti solo hay que ver la cara de bobo que se le pone cuando estas cerca y ni que decir de la tuya sois él una para el otro, pero también me pongo en tu situación y te comprendo pero si me permites un consejo, te diría que carpe diem tempus fugit, así que ya sabes aprovecha el momento que el tiempo vuela-las palabras de Rosalie se me quedaron por varios minutos en mi cabeza.

Si supieran que yo ya había aprovechado mi momento y que mi sueño se estaba haciendo realidad

-bueno pues como dice Rouse vamos a aprovechar el momento marchándonos de compras que el tiempo vuela-dijo Alice

-Alice como lo haces para que digan lo que digan siempre lo termines llevando al terreno de las compras-le pregunte curiosa

-no se simplemente me sale.

Emmett y Rosalie se quedaron en casa mientras que Edward, Jasper, Alice y yo nos fuimos al centro comercial, Alice dijo que fuéramos con los dos coches ya que Jasper y ella después se marcharían a casa de Jasper.

Iba a dirigirme a la puerta del volvo de Edward cuando este negó con la cabeza

-Bella no vamos a ir con el volvo, todo caballero cumple sus promesas y yo te prometí una y la debo cumplir- me dijo mientras tiraba de mi hacia el garaje hasta llegar a la altura de un precioso deportivo negro

-Edward este coche es tuyo- le dije aun con los ojos como platos

-si es mi Aston Martin vanquish y te prometí una vuelta y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas-Edward me abrió la puerta del vanquish para que subiera y rápidamente rodeo el coche para subir en el lado del conductor una vez dentro se acerco a mí y deposito un beso entre mis labios que me supo a gloria

-estaba deseando que se marchara Alice para poder estar contigo se me hace eterno no estar cerca de ti Bella

-a mi también Edward

Arranco el vasquish y nos dirigimos hacia el centro comercial, donde nos esperaba Alice, llegamos a los pocos minutos debido a la gran velocidad a la que solía conducir Edward una vez en el parking Edward diviso el poche amarillo canario de Alice y aparco al lado de este y bajo rápidamente para abrirme la puerta del coche antes de que yo lo pudiera hacer

-muchas gracias doctor Cullen

-Bella no me provoques que no respondo de mis actos

-estamos aquí –dijo Alice mientras daba saltitos desde la puerta de entrada del centro comercial para que la viéramos.

Nos dirigimos donde se encontraban ella y Jasper y empezó mi tortura

-nos vemos dentro de una hora aquí chicos así que aprovechar-dijo Alice mientras me arrastraba del brazo alejándome de Edward.

Una hora y diez bolsas en cada mano después nos encontramos con los chicos en la zona donde habíamos quedado vi que Edward llevaba algunas bolsas por lo que deduje que habría hecho algunas compras

-valla Bella parece que vas un poco cargada veo que Alice no ha tenido compasión –dijo Jasper soltado una alegre risita.

Edward cogió mis bolsas y las llevo hasta el Aston para que no fuera cargada todo el rato, los cuatro nos dirigimos a tomar algo a un restaurante de comida rápida ya que se había hecho un poco tarde.

una vez finalizada la comida Jasper y Alice se despidieron de nosotros mientras Edward y yo nos quedamos dando una vuelta por el centro comercial

-Bella te apetece que salgamos de aquí y vayamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad

-pensé que no me lo iba a pedir nunca doctor Cullen

Montamos en el Aston Martin y nos dirigimos hacia Parsons Garden, una vez allí Edward me sorprendió cogiendo una de mis manos mientras paseamos por los impresionantes y hermosos jardines, mientras yo apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro y Edward soltó el agarre de mi mano a la vez que la pasaba por mi cintura aprisionándome más contra su escultural cuerpo, me sentía como en una nube había soñado tanto con ese momento y ahora se estaba haciendo realidad

-en que piensa mi dulce amor

- en este mágico momento y en que no acabe nunca-Edward deposito su mano libre sobre mi barbilla alzándola para tocar mis labios con los suyos era un beso tierno de amor y pasión, su lengua se enredaba con la mía no queriendo separarse por nada del mundo, estábamos tan ausentes del mundo en nuestra burbuja personal que no nos dimos cuenta de que un par de ojos nos estaba mirando fijamente con asombro ante lo que estaba viendo


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son de la señora Meyer yo solo fantaseo con ellos. **

**Sé que he tardado mucho pero parece que la historia no gusta mucho y eso hace que me desanime un poco a la hora de escribir. **

**7. Noche en vela**

Estábamos tan ausentes del mundo en nuestra burbuja personal que no nos dimos cuenta de que un par de ojos nos estaba mirando fijamente con asombro ante lo que estaba viendo.

Vaya parece que ya has encontrado a alguien a medida, como no, una zorra como tú no puede estar con otro que no sea el indeseable de Cullen. Te felicito Cullen ya tienes lo que deseabas a la zorra de Isabella Swan en tu cama, seguro que con el no has tenido problema para meterte en su cama ¿verdad Bella?

No sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar la mirada de odio de Jake se clavaba hasta lo mas hondo de mis huesos dejándome intacta al lado de Edward

-Jacob lárgate de aquí por las buenas no hagas que me arrepienta-le dijo Edward mientras me resguardaba en su espalda

-vaya la pequeña zorra tiene un chulo que la defiende, que pasa Cullen, te la ha debido de chupar muy bien para que la defiendas de esa manera debe de ser muy buena en la cama verdad

-Jake pide disculpas a Bella no voy a consentir que hablas así a una señorita-le dijo Edward haciendo de sus manos puños para evitar golpearlo y hacer una escena

-vaya ahora las zorras como ella se llaman señoritas debe de hacerlo muy bien para que la trates como lo que no es.

No sé en qué momento Edward se abalanzó hacia Jake proporcionándole un fuerte puñetazo que hizo que este cayera al suelo con la nariz sangrando, cuando iba a proporcionarle un segundo golpe le agarré de la mano impidiendo que lo volviera a golpear a la vez que le acariciaba el brazo para tranquilizarlo, en todos los años que conocía a Edward jamás lo había visto con esos ojos de ira, sus ojos verdes se habían vuelto mas oscuros e intensos

-Edward por favor déjalo ya no merece la pena vámonos por favor vámonos a casa por favor.

Edward entre lazo sus dedos con los míos y dimos media vuelta para dirigirnos al el coche de Edward mientras dejábamos atrás a un Jacob con la mirada clavada en nosotros

-esto no va a terminar a si Bella me perteneces, te he consolado durante dos años, dos malditos años que él no estaba, aguantando tus lloriqueos y tus cambios de humor y así me lo pagas, vas a volver conmigo, cuando se canse de ti y te deje tirada como a una cualquiera volverás a mí, volverás arrodillándote y pidiéndome perdón Bella y ese día lamentaras el haberme dejado por un niñato como él.

Esas palabras se clavaron en lo mas hondo de mi corazón, era verdad que Jake había estado ahí durante los dos años que Edward se había marchado a Londres no es que Edward por aquel entonces me perteneciera pero vivía en mi burbuja personal de que algún día podríamos ser algo mas que amigos ya que para él solo era la mejor amiga de su hermana pequeña una niña a la que poder tirar de las coletas cuando le apeteciera y las palabras del que creía ser mi amigo se me clavaron como puñales.

-estas bien mi amor-susurro Edward en mi oído mientras agarraba mas fuertemente mi mano y se acercaba para darme un suave y dulce beso en la mejilla

-sí estoy bien, Edward siento que se haya estropeado la tarde

-no te preocupes princesa tú no tienes la culpa de nada

Subimos al Aston Martin y nos dirigimos a casa, durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijimos nada, una vez delante de la mansión Cullen Edward guardo el coche en el garaje y gentilmente me abrió la puerta del copiloto tendiéndome una mano para salir sacamos nuestras compras del maletero y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de la entrada. Edward me cogió de la mano y entrelace sus dedos con los míos

- Bella nos pueden ver mis hermanos

- Edward no me importa, si habíamos decidido no decir nada era por Jacob y el ha sido el primero que nos ha visto juntos así que ya no hay motivo para esconderlo.

Entramos a salón y Edward tiro de mi mano hacia una sala continua

-ven quiero enseñarte algo

Me dijo mientras entraba a la pequeña habitación

-aquí está parte de mi vida.

En la pequeña sala había un precioso piano de cola de color negro con un taburete junto a un gran ventanal donde se podía contemplar el maravilloso jardín.

-Es precioso Edward, no sabía que tocabas el piano

-recuerdas cuando nos conocimos

-si fue cuando tenía 7 años, y tu Emmett estabais peleando, y yo os separe y me distes un beso en la mejilla, como agradecimiento por defenderte ante Emmett

-ese día fue cuando empecé por primera vez a tocar el piano tenía 9 años, y estaba peleando con Emm porque me decía que era un niño repipi por tocar el piano, desde ese día dije que nadie sabría de mi afición por la música a excepto de mi familia.

-Podrías tocar algo para mí

-lo que tú me pidas princesa-me dijo mientras dejaba un dulce beso en mis labios y me empujaba a sentarme en el banquito junto a el

-no se sorpréndeme

Edward empezó a tocar las teclas del piano mientras una dulce melodía iba envolviendo el ambiente donde nos encontrábamos que hizo que pusiera todos mis sentidos en esa música, cerré mis ojos y me trasporte a un salón de baile donde Edward y yo bailábamos lento y sensualmente, al son de esa preciosa melodía que sus maravillosos dedos hacían sonar en el piano.

-te gusta mi amor- me dijo a la vez que con el dorso de su mano acariciaba mi mejilla haciéndome estremecer

-es precioso no sabía que te gustaba Debussy le dije en un susurro

-conoces claro de luna

-me encanta la música clásica, y entre mis piezas favoritas está claro de luna o el canon de Pachelbel

Edward se aproximo y me dio un suave beso en los labios, mientras me susurraba suavemente al oído. –parece que vamos a tener la casa para nosotros solos toda la noche, y no sé porque pero creo que la pequeña duende ha tenido algo que ver te apetece que hagamos palomitas y veamos una película

-me encanta la idea de ver una peli los dos solitos en el sofá

Nos dirigimos hacia el salón, y mientras Edward preparaba el bol de palomitas estuve echando un vistazo por la inmensa videoteca de los Cullen, más de 300 películas que iban desde las más románticas hasta las más sangrientas hasta que descubrí una de mis películas favoritas.

-¿te has decidido por alguna? Princesa –me dijo Edward mientras se me aproximaba por la espalda cogiéndome de la cintura y apoyando su barbilla sobre mi hombro.

-Umhumm me apetece ver esta no sabía que la tuvierais dirty dancing es una de mis pelis favoritas y Patrick Swayze sale muy guapo

-así que te gusta Patrick Swayze ¿no?-me dijo poniendo una cara de niño pequeño.

-Pero tú me gustas más tonto-le dije mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios

Me acomode en el sofá mientras Edward cogía el Dvd y lo metía en el reproductor después se sentó el sofá mientras yo me tumbaba sobre el apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

La película transcurría entre besos mimos y caricias hasta llegar a mi parte favorita en la que Johnny saca a baby al escenario por encima de todo y de todos

-Esta es mi parte favorita en donde no importa nada ni nadie solo son ellos-en ese momento Edward me aferro contra su pecho, mientras su boca se aproximaba a la mía fundiéndonos en un cálido y tierno beso, sus labios se desplazaron por mi mejilla dejando suaves besos hasta que rozaron el lóbulo de mi oreja y empezó a susurrar algo que me hizo saltar mis lagrimas.

-Bella Now I´ve had the time of my life  
>No I never felt like this before<br>Yes I swear it´s the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<br>´Cause I´ve had the time of my life  
>And I owe it all to you<p>

I´ve been waiting for so long  
>Now I´ve finally found someone<br>To stand by me  
>We saw the writing on the wall<br>As we felt this magical fantasy

Now with passion in our eyes  
>There´s no way we could disguise it<br>Secretly  
>So we take each other´s hand<br>´Cause we seem to understand the urgency  
>Just remember...<p>

You´re the one thing  
>I can´t get enough of<br>So I´ll tell you something  
>This could be love because...<p>

I´ve had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before<br>Yes I swear it´s the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<p>

Hey, baby  
>With my body and soul<br>I want you more than you´ll ever know  
>So we´ll just let it go<br>Don´t be afraid to lose control, no  
>Yes I know what´s on your mind<br>When you say, "Stay with me tonight"  
>Just remember...<p>

You´re the one thing  
>I can´t get enough of<br>So I´ll tell you something  
>This could be love because<p>

I´ve had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before<br>Yes I swear it´s the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<p>

But I´ve had the time of my life  
>And I´ve searched though every open door<br>Till I found the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<p>

´Cause I´ve had the time of my life  
>And I´ve searched through every open door<br>Till I found the truth  
>And I owe it all to you...<p>

Cuando termino paso un dedo por mi mejilla limpiando las lágrimas que caían

-Bella He estado esperando durante mucho tiempo ahora finalmente he encontrado a alguien Para estar a mi lado, Bella con ninguna chica de las que he salido he sentido lo que siento contigo me alegro de haber vuelto de Londres porque de lo contrario hubiera perdido al amor de mi vida.

-Edward yo también te quiero y me alegro de que estés aquí junto a mi eres mi sueño hecho realidad.

Me senté ahorcajadas sobre él y nuestros labios se fundieron en un largo y húmedo beso nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban mientras el beso se hacía más intenso mis manos se dirigieron hacia el cabello de Edward mientras sus manos acariciaban mis muslos, subiendo hasta mi cintura y colándose por debajo de mi camiseta acariciando suavemente mis pechos, mientras notaba su inminente erección rozando sobre mi zona más intima

-bella no sabes cómo me enloqueces te deseo tanto

-Edward- solté en un ligero gemido

En un ligero movimiento Edward me tumbo sobre el sofá colocándose sobre mí a la vez que deslizaba mi camiseta por mi cuerpo

-Edward yo…. Yo

-lo siento Bella lo siento yo… es que me vuelves loco nena- me dijo mientras se apartaba de mi y pasaba su mano por su pelo una y otra vez

-Edward es solo que yo….yo… nunca lo he hecho con nadie

-lo siento princesa perdóname, puedo esperar hasta que estés preparada de verdad mi amor, perdóname

-shisss Edward no tengo nada que perdonarte lo deseo tanto Edward, deseo estar entre tus brazos mi amor pero piensa que aquí no es el lugar adecuado

Edward en un movimiento me agarro al estilo novia y se dirigió escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su habitación entramos me deposito sobre la cama mientras me daba un dulce beso y se dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada para poner el pestillo después se dirigió hacia el baño y pude oír como cerraba el pestillo de la puerta del baño que comunicaba a mi habitación.

-nunca se sabe quién puede aparecer-y sus labios se unieron de nuevo a los míos.

Sus manos se dirigieron a mi camiseta a la vez que yo levante mis manos para ayudarle a sacarla, mis manos fueron a su camisa y fui desabrochando los botones poco a poco

-Bella te deseo tanto mi amor, pero quiero que estés segura no quiero que lo hagas si no estás preparada

-Edward nada deseo tanto

El miembro de Edward seguía creciendo

- Mierda, Bella… -decía mientras me besaba el cuello-. Me matas… me vuelves loco, princesa… te deseo… como nunca he deseado a otra mujer

Lo escuché jadear cuando pase mis labios por su cuello depositando un suave mordisquito su cuello.

- Be…lla… -dijo entrecortadamente-.

Sus manos siguieron moviéndose en mi costado, con suaves movimientos de arriba hacia abajo. Las manos de Edward abarcaban mi costado, y corrían desde mis caderas, hasta mis pechos , dejando correr sus dedos pulgares sobre ellos. No lo soportaba.

-Edward….

Sus manos se dirigieron hasta los botones de mis jeans desabrochándolos lentamente a la vez que me los quito delicadamente, mis manos hicieron lo mismo dejando a Edward con unos sensuales bóxers, que hacían notar a un mas su inmensa erección.

Las manos de Edward viajaron hasta mi tanga de encaje rojo acariciando por encima del mi zona intima ya bastante húmeda lo que provoco que gimiera su nombre

- Ed… Ward…

Sus manos viajaron hasta mi sujetador desabrochándolo mientras su boca iba dejando pequeños besos mariposa desde mis pechos hasta mi ombligo, a la vez que con sus manos arrastraba el diminuto tanga lanzándolo hacia una esquina de la habitación

-oh nena estas tan húmeda-poco a poco su boca bajo hasta mi zona intima y separando con sus manos con mucha delicadeza mis pliegues, mi clítoris latía como un torbellino mientras su lengua lo lamia.

Oh si Edward si si oh Ed..ward

Su boca subió hasta mis pechos mientras mordía suavemente mis pezones ya duros por la tremenda excitación, mientras introducía dos dedos dentro de mi y bombeaba una y otra vez, note como en mi interior se formaba como una bola de fuego algo que no podía parar, sabia perfectamente que estaba a punto y lo necesitaba dentro de mi ya mismo

-Edward por favor te necesito dentro ya, te lo pido por favor Edward hazme tuya-sus dedos bombearon con mas fuerza

-Edward no puedo más me voy a…. me voy a…..-de pronto su lengua acompañaba ahora a sus dedos y fue la guinda del pastel- Edward siiiii …. me corro por favor Ed…..oh siiiiii ….siiii…..ahhhh…siiiii Edward

-sabes tan bien mi amor-me dijo mientras se acercaba a mis labios para darme un beso mientras me daba a saborear de mi propio jugo.

Edward se deshizo de sus bóxers y dirigió su miembro hacia mi zona intima penetrándome suavemente y deteniéndose mientras lo deslizaba poco a poco

-oh nena eras tan estrecha que no se voy a aguantar

sus lentas embestidas se volvieron mas y mas intensas

-oh si bella …si oh nena no sabes lo que me haces sentir

Sus embestidas se volvieron a un más intensas notando de nuevo esa bola de fuego formándose en mi estomago mi segundo orgasmo no tardo en llegar a la vez que notaba como Edward se derramaba dentro de mi

-oh siiiii…Bella…..siiiiii…..ohhhhh mi amor

Su cuerpo se derrumbo sobre el mío mientras depositaba dulces besos sobre mis labios

-Bella lo siento si he sido un brusco pero es que me vuelves loco y no me puedo controlar

-Edward ha sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida te quiero

-yo también te quiero princesa

Salió poco a poco de mi mientras se acostaba a mi lado y me cogía de mi cintura pegándome hacia el mientras recostaba mi cabeza sobre su pecho llegando a los brazos de Morfeo mientras Edward acariciaba suavemente mi cabello hasta quedar completamente dormido el también.

N/A la cancion es la de dirty dancing dejo la traduccion en mi perfil


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de la señora Meyer yo solo fantaseo con ellos. **

**muchas gracias a jalanze y a Maya Cullen Masen por sus comentarios este capi es por vosotras**

* * *

><p><strong>8 Noche bajo las estrellas<strong>

Me desperté con el cálido cuerpo de Edward pegado a mi espalda mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura, aun no podía creerme la noche que habíamos pasado, esa noche que tantas veces había soñado con él se había hecho realidad, mis latidos se aceleraron a recordar lo dulce que había sido y el tacto que había tenido. Dicen que la primera vez siempre duele pero a mi i me pareció estar en el cielo, una caricia sobre mi cara me saco de mis pensamientos.

-buenos días mi amor-me di la vuelta y vi sus preciosos ojos verdes mirándome

-buenos días Dr. Cullen

-me encanta oír eso de tus labios-me dijo mientras rozaba mis labios con los suyos con un dulce beso-Bella ha sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida

-Edward, para mí ha sido la noche que siempre había soñado, pero creo que ahora debería levantarme eh ir a darme una ducha antes de que Alice descubra donde estoy

-Bella solo son las 8 de la mañana créeme Alice a esta hora aun no es persona

-Oh mierda, Edward tengo que arreglarme tengo clase dentro de 1hora

-¿clase? Pensé que ya habían finalizado

- el que tu hayas pedido terminar una semana antes por no tener más parciales no significa lo mismo para mí Dr. Cullen -le dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía hacia la ducha.

Abrí el grifo del agua caliente y deje que corriera un rato hasta coger la temperatura idónea, me metí bajo el chorro relajándome por la sensación del agua caliente sobre mi cuerpo, cuando de repente note unos cálidos labios rozando mi cuello y dejando varios besos húmedos.

Ed...ward- gemi al notar la sensación que sus labios me provocaban

-pensabas ducharte sin mí, que poco ecologista eres Bella, hay que ahorrar agua.

Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura mientras me daba la vuelta, ahora sus labios aprisionaban los míos, dejando que todo mi cuerpo se volviera como gelatina a su tacto. Mis manos acariciaban su cabello húmedo por el agua que nos caía, me encantaba esa sensación.

-Bella te deseo tanto-dijo mientras aprisionaba mis pechos con sus labios lamiendo mi pezón como si de un helado se tratase, mi zona intima comenzaba a revelarse ante mí, volviéndose más húmeda, al roce de la ya notable erección de Edward

-Edward voy a llegar tarde a clase como sigas provocándome así.

Sus manos se dirigieron a mi zona intima acariciándola delicadamente

-estas tan mojada amor que haces que enloquezca aun mas de placer-me dijo mientras metía dos dedos sobre mi clítoris haciéndolos bombear una y otra vez, pero yo lo necesitaba dentro de mí lo deseaba, mientras él me seguía torturando con sus dedos

-Edward por.. fa..vor

-que es lo que deseas nena dímelo

-Edward necesito…. Yo….necesito

-el que mi amor di que deseas-me dijo sacando sus dedos de mi zona intima

-Edward ¡NECESITO QUE ME FOLLES YA!

-tus deseos son ordenes nena

Mi espalda se pego a las frías baldosas del baño mientras Edward deslizaba sus manos sobre mis muslos, levantándome un par de centímetros del suelo, enrede mis piernas sobre su cintura mientras Edward penetraba su duro miembro de una estocada.

-oh Edward si así no pares por favor sigue si mas

-me excitas tanto bebe que voy a correrme de un momento a otro

Sus embestidas se volvieron más fuertes y bruscas cosa que me resulto muy excitante, empecé a notar como un fuego interior se apoderaba de mí haciendo gritar de placer mientras notaba como llegaba mi orgasmo.

-oh sisisisisisi Edward siiiiiii

Edward dio un par de estocadas más y note como se derramaba en mi interior llegando a un placentero orgasmo.

Salió muy despacio de mí mientras me dejaba con suavidad sobre el suelo del baño, cogió una esponja y me enjabono suavemente dejando dulces besos allí donde pasaba la esponja una vez termino salió del baño y me tendió una toalla mientras me enredaba en ella y secaba todo mi cuerpo sin dejar de darme dulces y cortos besos

-ahora señorita ve a cambiarte mientras yo bajo y preparo el desayuno antes de llevarte a la universidad.

Me di la vuelta para dirigirme a mi habitación mientras Edward me daba una nalgada.

-me está provocando de nuevo Dr. Cullen

Edward puso su sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta y desapareció por la puerta del baño hacia su habitación.

Entre en mi habitación y me dirigí a mi closet y busque la ropa que Alice había cogido de mi casa, por si encontraba algo cómodo que ponerme, de repente vi las bolsas con las compras que hicimos ayer en el centro comercial, imagine que las puso Edward allí, cogí una de ellas y saque un conjunto de lencería negro que Alice me hizo comprar en Victoria Secrets, rebusque entre otra de las bolsas y saque un pantalón pitillo de color gris y una camiseta de manga corta ajustada de color negro, iba a ponerme unas botas altas de tacón pero decidí ponerme mis inseparables converse, recogí mi pelo en una coleta alta y baje a desayunar.

Cuando llegue a la cocina vi a Edward preparando en desayuno, estaba preparando jugo de naranja natural y tostadas con mantequilla, me apoye sobre el marco de la puerta quedándome embobada como una tonta mientras él iba de un lado a otro terminado de preparar el desayuno.

-ves algo que te guste amor-dijo en tono seductor

-ummm, si un delicioso desayuno-se acerco a mi cogiéndome de la cintura y dejándome pegada a su pecho, mientras me besaba el cuello.

-puedes empezar por donde quieras bebe soy todo tuyo

-oh Dr. Cullen no seas fantasma me refería al jugo y las tostadas, acaso pensabas que te lo decía por ti.

-umm pues tú te lo pierdes, estoy seguro de que habrá alguien por ahí que desee probarme más que tu.

-Oh vamos Dr. Cullen sabes que no dejaría que te probara nadie que eres solo para mí.

Sus labios se aproximaron a los míos dejando dulces y cálidos besos mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y mi cabello

-eso espero bebe porque yo no quiero que me pruebe nadie más que tu y solo tú.

Me senté sobre las rodillas de Edward y desayunamos los dos dedicándonos miles de caricias.

subimos al volvo de Edward y me acerco hasta la universidad mi cuerpo parecía flotar, parecía como si de un momento a otro mi despertador fuera a sonar teniendo miedo de que solo hubiera sido un sueño, Edward me miro frunciendo el ceño por mi notable silencio

-en que piensas mi vida, ¿te ocurre algo?¿es por mi?

-no mi amor es que aun no me creo que me este pasando esto, es como si fuera y sueño, y me da miedo despertar y que no estés a mi lado.

El poco trayecto que quedaba de la universidad lo Hicimos con nuestras manos entrelazadas en la palanca de cambios, Edward aparco el volvo en el parking de la universidad y acuno mis mejillas con sus manos depositando un pequeño pico que termino siendo un placentero y húmedo beso.

-te veo en 3 horas princesa, por cierto Bella cuál es tu color favorito

-mi color favorito es el verde y desde que descubrí esas dos esmeraldas tuyas mas todavía ¿pero por que lo preguntas?

-es una sorpresa confía en mi

-está bien pero nada de regalos no me gusta que te gastes dinero conmigo.

-prometido nada de regalos

Nos despedimos con un beso y corrí hacia la entrada de la universidad, ya que entre una cosa y otra llegaba 5 minutos tarde con suerte podría inventar una buena escusa para el profesor Biers.

Cuando entre en clase el profesor aun no había llegado ya que estaban reunidos diversos profesores por no sé qué asunto, me dirigía a mi asiento junto a Alice, cuando vi su mirada que decía ¿Qué has estado haciendo para llegar tarde? Ya que de sobra sabía que era de las que solía ser muy que me adelante

-Mary Alice Cullen eres la peor amiga del planeta me quede dormida por tu culpa por qué no me despertaste- no iba a dejar que averiguara por que llegaba tarde aun que ya me daba igual, prefería decírselo fuera de horas de clase para evitar su gran efusividad

-perdona, perdona Bella pensé que tu igual…..

-shtss baja la voz Alice-le dije ya que acababa de entrar el profesor Biers

-igual que Alice

-que igual tenias a alguien a tu lado que te despertara como por ejemplo mi hermano

-otra vez con lo mismo Alice

-ya te dije que de momento somos amigos Alice

-pero estabais tan monos en el centro comercial, que pensé que si os daba un poco de intimidad y la casa para los dos solos igual podía pasar algo, pero sois los dos igual de tercos.

-Alice, si te cuento una cosa prometes no ponerte hiperactiva y pesada- pensé que Alice se merecía que se lo contara, ya que estaba segura que Edward estaría esperándome a la salida.

-palabra de Mary Alice Cullen

-creo que tan deprisa se lo dije que no se entero por la cara de ¿Qué dices que no te entiendo? Que tenia

-Bella habla mas despacio no he pillado nada

-estoy saliendo con Edward

-¡QUE!

-shtss Alice me prometiste no gritar ni ponerte hiperactiva

-señoritas Swan y Cullen como veo que Shakespeare les entusiasma tanto espero que me traigan una redacción sobre este último tema

-si señor Biers-contestamos a unísono genial ahora por culpa de Alice tenía que hacer una redacción del último tema Shakespeare.

después de lo ocurrido en clase Alice y yo no dijimos nada para no exponernos a mas trabajos ya que el profesor no nos quitaba la vista de encima, y cuando finalizo salimos corriendo cada una para una clase diferente ya que Alice estaba estudiando diseño y márquetin y yo arte dramático e interpretación las 3 horas se me hicieron eternas pensando en mi dios griego y lo acontecido en la noche y la mañana.

Por fin era la hora, Salí disparada de mi última clase, tenias muchas ganas de ver a Edward, mientras me dirigía a la salida me encontré con Alice por el pasillo, lógico estaba esperándome para abordarme a preguntas como desde cuando estaba con su hermano y que había pasado la noche anterior, eso por supuesto que se lo oculte no le iba a decir a Alice lo caliente que podía llegar a ser su hermano en la cama

- Bella estoy tan contenta porque estéis por fin juntos, hacéis tan buena pareja, vas a ser la envidia de toda la universidad Bella

-ALICE…

-oh vamos Bella no te hagas la sorprendida ahora, hasta hace poco babeabas como la que mas por una cita por mi hermano

-aun no me lo puedo creer Alice es tan….no se es mi sueño que pensé que nunca realizaría

-pues créetelo por que mira donde está tu príncipe azul-busque el volvo de Edward pero no lo veía por ningún lado hasta que escuche los comentarios provenientes de Jessica y victoria y vi a mi niño apoyado a una preciosa Ducati superbike 848 evo negra

-Jess mira es Edward Cullen, dios qué bueno que esta

-seguro que viene a buscarme a mi viki ya sabes que antes de irse a Londres estuvimos tonteando, seguro que estos dos años solo pensaba en mi por eso está aquí-como las odiaba la verdad es que no eran de mi plato favorito ni Jess ni Victoria eran de las que estabas con ellas o contra ellas.

-oh vamos Bella demuestra de quien es Edward Cullen, la verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a mi hermano así y he de reconocer que esta imponente vestido asi.

Me dirigí hacia Edward lo mas rápido que podía la verdad es que si estaba imponente, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, podía ser mas perfecto

-hola Eddie cuanto tiempo ¿Qué tal si me das una vuelta con esa preciosidad y nos ponemos al día de estos dos años?- no me lo podía creer la zorra de Jess estaba tonteando con mi Edward

-lo siento Jessica pero no puedo

-venga Eddie una vueltecita luego si te apetece podemos ir a mi casa a comer algo o a alguien-la muy zorra, le iba a dejar claro a esa escoba con tetas que Edward era mío y solo mío

Camine hacia Edward ya que no me había visto aun, y me lance sobre el devorando sus labios ansiosamente, el me correspondió cogiéndome por la cintura y pegándome hacia el devolviéndome el beso con la misma efusividad que yo le había provocado, Edward se separo un poco pero sin soltarme de su agarre

-hola princesa te he echado de menos

-yo también te he echado de menos amor-mi mirada se dirigió hacia Jessica que estaba como petrificada-lo siento Jessica pero creo que mi chico no te va a poder acompañar-esta soltó un gruñido y se marcho.

-oh Bella así se hace le has dado una buena patada en su gran culo-me dijo Alice que estaba a unos cuantos metros de nosotros-bueno tortolitos yo os dejo solitos que Jasper me está esperando y creo que aquí sobro me alegro mucho por los dos- dijo Alice mientras se alejaba

-umm no sabía que fueras tan celosa bebe, y veo que nos has tenido miedo de la hiperactividad de mi hermana le has dicho lo nuestro

-tenía que dejarle claro que eras mío y solo mío, respecto a Alice si se lo tenía que decir Edward creo que no es necesario que mantengamos el secreto si Jake ya lo sabe. Sabes te ves muy sexy con esa chaqueta, espero que a mi si me des una vuelta con esta preciosidad o mejor aún me dejes manejarla seria genial poder manejar una superbike 848 evo-sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar esas palabras

-me sorprendes amor no sabía que entendieras de motos y menos aun que las manejaras eres toda una caja de sorpresas

-bueno cuando estuve con Jacob aprendí mucho sobre motos y me dio algunas clases para poder manejarlas

-vaya como no el chucho-vi como su semblante se volvía serio y su mirada mas fría

-oh lo siento Edward no pretendía….

-oh nena no te preocupes lo pasado, pasado está, no sabes lo que me excita y lo caliente que me pone solo de imaginarte manejandola

-¡Edward!- le dije mientras mis mejillas se teñían de rojo

-pero eso será en otra ocasión mi amor, ya que hoy te quiero llevar a un sitio especial, toma mi amor- me dijo dándome una caja perfectamente envuelta con papel de regalo y un bonito lazo rosa

-Edward te dije que no quería que me regalaras nada

-bueno técnicamente no es un regalo es una necesidad, así que ábrelo

Abrí la caja y había una chaqueta motorista igual que la que llevaba Edward y un precioso casco blanco con franjas verdes

-como me dijiste que el verde era tu color favorito

Edward me encanta-le dije mientras me acercaba a sus labios dejando un beso que el prolongo más profundo

-en principio lo compre para salir a dar alguna vuelta contigo, pero ahora que me has dicho que te gustan las motos creo que lo vas a utilizar bastante, siempre que sea yo el que maneje.

-oh vamos amor no seas agua fiestas

- sabes que no me hace mucha gracia, ya que te puede ocurrir algo

-oh vamos Dr. Cullen sabes que si me ocurre algo tengo al mejor más sexy y caliente Dr. A mi lado.

Puso su sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta y subió a la moto, me puse mi casco y mi chaqueta y subí cogiéndome fuertemente de su cintura y pegando mi cuerpo sobre su espalda.

La sensación que se sentía de ir con Edward en la moto era indescriptible, nos dirigimos al centro de Seattle, cuando llegamos almorzamos en un coqueto restaurant, entre besos y caricias después nos subimos de nuevo a su moto y nos dirigimos a la playa de Alki Beach, vi como Edward entraba con su moto hacia la playa donde habían unos señores, estaciono y se dirigió a ellos, entablaron una conversación entre susurros a la vez que le acercaban a Edward un pequeño bolso playero. Seguidamente se despidieron de él con un cordial saludo.

Estaba embelesada con las vistas ya que se acercaba la hora del crepúsculo y la playa se veía preciosa a estas horas.

Edward se acerco hacia mí tirando suavemente de mi brazo, se agacho para sacar del bolso una enorme toalla, una botella de champagne, dos copas y un cuenco de fresas con chocolate, hizo un gesto con su mano permitiéndome tomar asiento en la toalla que permanecía estirada en el suelo, Edward se coloco tras de mi rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-te ha gustado mi sorpresa-me susurro en mi oído

-es preciosa Edward me encantan estas vistas

Destapo la botella de champagne, lleno las copas y degustamos las deliciosas fresas dándonoslas de comer mutuamente, seguidamente Edward se tumbo en la toalla quedando la mitad de mi cuerpo apoyado sobre su pecho, mientras contemplábamos las primeras estrellas que ya se apreciaban.

-Oh mira Edward una estrella fugaz pide un deseo

-no lo necesito Bella, mi deseo se cumplió cuando tu aceptaste ser mi novia. ¿Se puede desear algo más?

-Edward te quiero

-yo también te quiero bella

Nos fundimos en un apasionado beso he hicimos el amor bajo esta noche de estrellas que nos contemplaban

* * *

><p><strong>la moto y las chaquetas estan en mi perfil<strong>


	9. nota autora

se que mucha gente esta a la espera de que continue esta historia la estoy retomando simplemente es que me quede en blanco pero prometo que pronto seguire adelante muchas gracias a todas las que me han leido


End file.
